


Taken

by Paladin_Willa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Right after crash landing on a planet from being pulled through a wormhole Lance gets taken by the Galra and is hurt badly. The other Paladins go and search for him and in the process find three people who surprise them. Will they bring the man who hurt them to justice? And will they defeat Zarkon once and for all? Violence, be warned





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! So a new fan fic! I keep doing this, why? I keep making a new fan fic even though I have one or two that aren’t finished. I’m weird. So, please tell me what you think! Review! Luv ya! Also, I don’t own Voltron or any of its characters, only the ones I create.
> 
> Also, two other characters come in, courtesy from @thebunnyartist, a Tumblr user, they created the amazing characters that come in later(I’ll tell ya which ones). So, @thebunnyartist, tell me how well I’m making the characters.
> 
> EVERYONE ELSE!! Tell, me how well the Voltron characters are. This is my first Voltron fan fic and I want to know how well I’m bringing the characters to life since this is somewhat canon, it follows the last episode but then everything is what I imagined. So ya, review! Luv ya! -RW

**** Lance felt the ship shudder along with everyone else and saw the wormhole change from the bright blue to purple. “ _ Coran, what’s happening? _ ” Shiro called out.

“ _ The integrity of the wormhole has been compromised, _ ” Coran said, fear lacing his words at the prospect. “ _ It’s breaking down! _ ”

“What does that mean?” Lance asked equally nervous.

“ _ It means we have no control over where we’re heading! _ ” Coran answered. The ship jerked again and Lance felt Blue being pulled out into space. The other Paladins jerked in their Lions as they too were pulled out into space. They all yelled out as they were pulled out and couldn’t get control of their Lions.

Lance’s head banged against the seat as Blue spun around. He caught sight of Shiro and Keith going out of the wormhole next to each other. He looked to the side, and saw Hunk going through the wormhole side and saw that he was following Hunk, hoping they’ll end up in the same place.

They continued yelling out as they spun out of control. Lance looked around as he slowly stopped spinning and saw he was falling toward a planet. To the side he saw Hunk falling to a planet next to him but it looked heavily forested.

Lance was jarred out of his thoughts as Blue jerked again and outside the window, he saw red from the heat. He pulled on the controls but they weren’t working, he grabbed onto his chairs armrests and held on tight.

They made it through the atmosphere and Lance saw that the planet was mostly covered in mountains with sparse amounts of trees. Though he noted with dread that in front of them was a dense forest at the bottom of a mountain which he and Blue were heading towards.

Blue crashed into the forest and Lance was thrown out of the chair. They rolled through the forest, trees hitting and pulling at the Lion’s exterior. As they crashed through the trees, the inside panels were becoming loose from all the force it got. Lance heard a crack and saw that the glass of the Lion’s eyes all cracked, ready to burst.

Lance kept getting thrown around and some metal flew through the air, finally detached from the wall and it cut through his armor into his stomach. Lance gave a small yell as it sank deep and soon Blue stopped rolling once it hit the mountain's base.

Debris littered the floor with some in him and he heard a groan around him as the equipment in the Lion settled. He heard another groan and a creak and looked up. He saw that in the ceiling there was a gash that had something threatening to fall out. Lance tried getting up but gasped as the metal in his stomach moved.

He watched the piece with dread since he was unable to move. There was a pounding in his head and everything span around and was slightly fuzzy. His abdomen burned from the wound and he felt blood coming out of it. He grit his teeth together and heard another groan and creak.

He looked up and saw the equipment fall out of its place in the gash and yelled out in pain as it landed on his right leg. He started coughing then and felt something trickle down his chin and raised a hand. He wiped at it and saw that it was blood.  _ Looks like that metal pierced a lung or something, _ he thought.

He sat there breathing heavily and tapped his cracked, dented helmet. All he heard was static and looked through its equally cracked glass through the window. In the distance, he sees a ship coming down and as it gets closer he can make out more detail on it.

He breaths heavily and looks around him at Blue’s interior, patting it lightly as if to get her attention. “B-blue?” he feels Blue’s presence in the back of his mind. “A-are you a-able to p-put the s-shield u-p?” he asked grimacing in pain.

Blue gives what feels like a slight roar as a no in his mind. The emergency lights flickered and he saw the control board also flickering and knew Blue was not in good shape. He coughed again which sent red hot pain shooting up his body as he watched the Galra ship coming down toward Blue.

He’d barely been on the planet for an hour and the Galra already found him, he hoped that Hunk and the other's were in better shape and had better luck as he heard an ominous groan and crack as the Galra soldiers came at him, cutting anything in their way. He reached over and gripped his bayard, bringing it to his body and holding it ready.

****XXX** **

Hunk crashed down into the forest but Yellow made sure to protect itself and it’s pilot. Hunk feels Yellow roll and soon the trees stop the motion and catch Yellow’s head in their branches and point it up into the sky, giving the pilot inside uninterrupted view of everything going on above him.

He can see clearly to the planet next to him where Lance and Blue had crashed. He was able to pull up his comm but couldn’t get through to Lance and estimated that Lance’s comm was broken. Hunk had bruises, a concussion it seemed and was sore but didn’t think anything was broken. In the distance, he saw a Galra ship heading toward the planet Lance was on.

They went to the surface and after a while, he saw the ship ascending back to the battlecruiser. Hunk pulled at the controls but Yellow did nothing, still recovering from their own crash so all Hunk could do was watch the ship leave with Lance most likely on it.

Hunk grunted as he pulled himself out of the seat, muscles protesting as they were still hurting from the crash, and head spinning. He walked slowly over to a cabinet and pulled tools out. He felt his lion’s presence in his mind and saw images and knew what needed to be fixed so that they could move and see if Blue was fine.

While he was working beneath the control panel a loud alarm went off and a red light flashed overhead. Hunk knocked his head against the panel, startled trying to get out from underneath. He clenched his eyes closed as he got out and looked around trying to figure out why the alarm was going off.

He looked down at the panel and saw that Yellow was getting a distress beacon from Blue. Hunk went back to work and fixed Yellow as best he could so that they could get to Blue. Hunk slide into the pilot seat and they then took off toward the planet that Blue landed on.

Hunk glanced at the ticker\clock and saw that its been hours since they landed and wondered why it took so long for Blue to send a distress signal out to the other Lions and castle. They soon entered the atmosphere and Yellow followed the beacon to where Blue was. When Blue came into view Hunk cringed at the damage and realized why Blue didn’t send the beacon sooner.

There was a clear path of destruction leading to Blue who was half hanging in the trees and half on the mountain base. Some panels on the outside were dented, scraped and pulled up slightly. They went to the front of Blue and saw the mouth was pried open and the glass cracked.

Hunk didn’t even want to know what the inside looked like. Yellow landed beside Blue and Hunk made his way out of his lion and slowly went toward Blue. He patted Blue’s mouth as he entered her and made slow progress toward the cockpit. He carefully either moved pieces out of the way or climbed over them.

Once he made it into the cockpit he felt sick and had dread creep up into his heart. Panels were strewn all over, small dents in the walls and a piece of heavy equipment laid on the ground. Blood was pooled on the ground and smeared on the seat, floor, wall and a side of the equipment that laid sideways on the ground. Discarded in front of the blood was a bloodied, jagged panel.

When he was coming in, he saw things were thrown around or cut up like it was in the pit. He knew instantly that it was because of the Galra and that they have Lance. He looked around on the floor and saw Lance’s bayard discarded on the ground far from the pool of blood and knew that Lance tried fighting.

Hunk went over to it and picked it up and carried it with him as he made his way back out of Blue. He then went to Yellow and settled Lance’s bayard on his console and then pressed the comm channel. He only got static but sent out a message for help.

**XXX Two Days Later XXX**

Hunk looked around the crash sight to see if there was anything there he could eat to ration his emergency supplies since he didn’t know how long it’ll take to be found. For the past two days, Hunk either worked on fixing his lion more or worked on Blue since she was damaged badly and wouldn’t be going anywhere in that condition.

He’s been able to make a clear path to the cockpit and brought his tools from Yellow there to work on the control panel. So far he’s been able to fix the paneling on the outside and reattach some of the paneling that flew off. He slowly worked his way to the interior, making sure everything was fixed as best as it could with his limited resources.

He gripped his inactive bayard as he made his way through the forest to find anything that resembled food. He planned on gathering some food like substances and then having Yellow scan them to see if they were edible or not. He pushed some branches out of the way and in the distance saw something.

He went over to it and saw that it was a fruit-like substance and grabbed a few. As he straightened up a loud clap of thunder roared overhead. He looked up at the sky and saw that dark ominous clouds were gathering and raindrops were falling.

A raindrop fell on Hunk’s arm and it felt unusually warm and looked up. It started getting a bit heavier and it got hotter. Hun realized that the rain was like what Coran described, only it wasn’t sharp rocks. He started running and made his way back to his lion as it slowly got more intense.

He ran into his lion, closing the hatch. “Yellow! Cover us and Blue with a shield!” he yelled and heard humming. He got to the pit right as the shield formed around them, covering Blue also from the inferno rain. The rain pelted the shield creating a steady rhythm and Hunk sat down in the pilot chair.

He set the fruit he gathered down onto the panel and stared out into the storm in silence. As he watched in silence, the pattering rain slowly lulled him to sleep from the mental and physical exhaustion from the past few days.

**XXX Two Weeks Later XXX**

“ _ Hunk!--there? Where--you? _ ” Hunk jerked awake at the voice filling his head and flinched at how loud it was. He may have healed from the concussion but that didn’t mean he could still take shouts without flinching. “ _ Hunk! _ ” Shiro’s voice called through his comm and he smiled ecstatically.

“Shiro, I’m here!” he nearly shouted into his comm.

“ _ Where are you? _ ” he asked and Hunk looked down at his panel.

“Here are my coordinates,” he then sent Shiro his coordinates and looked up into the sky hopeful. His head still hurt but as long as he didn’t move it too fast it wouldn’t go spinning.

“ _ Stay put, we’re coming for you, _ ” he said. Hunk watched the sky and after a little saw Shiro’s lion coming down toward him. He almost cried in relief at the sight of the Black lion. It’s been so long since he’s seen it. He couldn’t wait to be able to go after the Galra and save Lance. He sank back into the chair, a pounding in his head.

He thought about the intense two weeks and a few days he’s had on the planet. He had trouble finding food and water. He then had to find shelter whenever it rained since the rain on the planet could burn the flesh off him. Then there were the times he ran into plants that tried killing him or a deadly animal.

After all those times worrying that he wouldn’t make it and fighting to survive he felt exhausted and just wanted to rest. He fought to stay conscious as his survival instinct died down and as Shiro landed beside Yellow and Blue and lowered their mouth to the ground and Yellow did the same. He heard footsteps coming through the ship and turned to look over.

Shiro and Coran were coming toward him and he wondered where Allura, Pidge, and Keith were. Shiro bent down slightly and placed his hands on Hunk’s shoulders, worry etched into his features as he saw his friend struggling to stay awake. “Where are the other's?” he asked.

“Pidge and Allura are in Blue going to Lance. We found Keith yesterday and he was put in the healing pod. Once we get to the Castle you will too,” he said and Hunk nodded, still fighting a losing battle to stay awake.

“L-ance isn’t there,” Hunk said softly as he slowly went under. Shiro leaned forward and his eyes flashed to the dash where Lance’s bayard laid, covered in a light layer of dust. “I watched as the G-alra took h-im…….days ago,” he said and he fell unconscious as he mind couldn’t keep him awake any longer now that he got his message out.

Shiro looked at Coran and he had a matching look of worry at the prospect of Lance being in Galra hands. When the Castle had arrived at Shiro’s location the Galra were already there, he’s only been on the planet for two days before both Allura and the Galra to find him. And to think Lance has been gone for who knows how many days.

Coran nodded and stayed in the Yellow lion, planning on getting the lion to fly back to the Castle since Blue was in no condition to fly. Even though Hunk worked on Blue, she was far from being space ready, the gap in her mouth was testimony to it. Allura and Pidge soon came out of Blue, faces pale at what they saw and entered the Black lion.

Shiro got Black to lift up and clamped Black’s paws onto Blue and then lifted up, making sure not to shake the already damaged lion. Coran soon followed suite, finally cajoling Yellow to follow Black, though he didn’t know if it was him or Black, the leader, who was able to push Yellow that last bit to do so with Coran at the controls.

They flew the lions into the Castle and Coran landed Yellow who seemed to shut down since her pilot was unconscious. Coran straightened up and waited as Allura and Shiro came running into Yellow’s bay. Yellow lowered her mouth and Shiro and Allura ran up to the cockpit.

Together they were able to get Hunk up and Shiro and Allura balanced his weight between them as Coran ran ahead to prep the cyropod. They walked through the Castle toward the healing chamber and Pidge followed them. They entered the chamber and went to the pod Coran had ready, coincidently, it was next to Keith’s.

Pidge stopped in front of Keith and seemed to go off into a trance. She shook her head before looking over at Shiro as he and Allura put Hunk in the pod. “There, he should be fine after a day in there,” Allura said as the pod closed over Hunk. They then went over to where Pidge was and looked at Keith’s still form.

“Coran, how much longer until Keith can come out?” Shiro asked and Coran came over.

“In a couple more ticks and he should be good,” he said and they waited patiently for those ticks to be done. The pod then hissed open and Shiro stepped forward, ready to steady him. Keith stumbled out of the pod and Shiro grabbed his shoulders.

He looked around confused and saw Shiro’s relieved albeit concerned face. “Wha-” Keith started only for Shiro to interrupt him.

“Let’s get you something to eat and we’ll explain then,” he said and Keith nodded. They then left the healing chamber behind with Pidge, Coran, and Allura trailing behind.

 

 


	2. Learning about the Galra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eya! I’d like to thank Avocado at Law for the nice review! And it also really warmed my heart at seeing all the favorites and follows. Thank you! Also, it was really interesting at school yesterday, I lost my voice so I carried around a small, portable whiteboard with me all day and had to get teachers attention with it. I was ignored a lot of the time sadly.
> 
> Also, school will make updating take longer so don’t be surprised if it takes a while to update. Review! Luv ya! So without further ado* gestures down* the story! -RW

 

** XXX Galra Ship(A few days after being taken(Yes, I’m time jumping back)) XXX **

Lance looked up blearily at the door and through the small opening to the angry golden eyes looking down at him. He was chained to the floor with a foot of chain, allowing him to move only so far in his already small cell. His hands were bound behind him, making his shoulders cramped.

He sat up from the metal cot that was attached to the wall. His cell door opened and the Galra soldier, whose name he doesn’t know still, came in an unchained him from the floor. He gripped Lance’s upper arms painfully, the claws tearing through the worn suite and puncturing his arms.

Lance gritted his teeth together and was determined not to give the Galra any satisfaction. Lance was practically carried by the soldier because of his broken leg and gash on his lower abdomen prevented him from walking. As they went through the hall, another soldier went by and was carrying an unconscious girl that looked familiar.

Her deep brown, almost black, hair hung off the Galra’s arm swaying slightly. Bangs that looked to go to her eyes fell across her forehead, nose and slightly into her eyes.  _ Her bangs look like Keith’s a little, _ he thought. Around her forehead held by a simple silver chain was a small silver oakleaf that fell across her eyebrow.

On her right cheek was a recent scar, a fresh pink color, going from her cheekbone down to the corner of her lip. Her eyes were slightly open and he saw deep purple irises that reminded him of someone. He then realized that the girl had Keith’s facial features and build and was a prisoner of the Galra. As the guard continued walking down the hall he just came from he heard soft whines, as if in distress.

While the soldier led him away he racked his brain thinking of everything he’s learned about Keith and couldn’t remember Keith ever saying he had a sister.  _ Maybe it’s just a crazy coincident _ , he thought. He was then pushed into a room and stumbled to the ground, unable to stop himself.

He let off a grunt and turned his head to look around the room. The most prominent thing in the room was the chair with shackles on its armrests and a table in front of it. He felt a hand grip the back of his neck in an iron grip and felt himself lifted up. He was then dragged to the chair and was then shackled to it.

His eyes flicked around, taking in everything about the room. He saw the plain, gray-purple walls. The heavy, door with a small opening barred. The basically seamless walls. Where the metal panels met, there seemed to be no seam and noticed a small sphere in the corner by the door.

He squinted at it and theorized that it might be a video camera recording him. He let his gaze go down until he was looking at the door again and glared at it. Soon it hissed open and a Galra came out that had a cyborg eye and arm….. “Sendak,” Lance growled.

Sendak in response smirked evilly. “You thought you could get rid of me that easily, well, you guessed wrong,” he snarled reaching forward and closing his hand around Lance’s throat. Lance gasped as his airways were closed and Sendak leaned forward until his face was inches from Lance’s.

“I’ll get you to talk,” he snarled and Lance’s lips curled up in disdain.

“Never,” he replied and Sendak growled, pushing Lance back. Lance’s gaze flicked back and forth as his chair went backwards and fell onto the floor with a clang. “Umph,” he grit his teeth together to keep from making any sound of pain it felt like thousand of red hot needles were pushed into his abdomen.

“How is Voltron formed?” Sendak asked, the guards staring straight ahead as Sendak paced in front of them. They watched as Lance snarled at Sendak, not saying anything. “How is Voltron formed!” he demanded and Lance smirked.

“By five lions. Would have thought you’d know that,” he said smirking. Sendak growled at him, swinging his clawed hand across Lance’s chest. They had taken off his Paladin armor, leaving him in the torn, bloodied undersuit. Sendak’s claws cut through the worn material as if it was butter, leaving long slashed across it.

Lance grunted but didn’t give any indication of his pain. He glared at Sendak as he leaned down, his face once again inches from Lance’s face. “You can make the pain stop if you tell us what we want,” he said and Lance shook his head, snarling a little. He wouldn’t betray his team to ease the pain.

He knew that Sendak would probably kill him once he knew the answers and do the same to his team. He couldn’t let that happen, the other paladins were his family, and he knew they would come for him.

Sendak’s eyes narrowed as he looked down at the stubborn paladin on the floor. He reached down with his mechanical arm and lifted the paladin up, chair and all. Lance grit his teeth as he felt the weight of the chair pulling his body down but Sendak holding him by his throat. His body felt like it would tear itself apart if Sendak continued holding him like that.

Dots flashed across Lance’s vision when the rooms door opened and a guard came in. “Sendak, two of the prisoners are attacking the guards!” he said and Sendak growled.

“We’ll finish this another day,” he growled dropping Lance to the ground before turning. “Take him back to his cell,” he then followed the guard that had said the message out of the room and Lance watched them go, breathing heavily and his vision swimming.  _ They were going to continue this tomorrow _ …..Lance thought.

** XXX Week Later XXX **

Hands grabbed at Lance’s shoulders and dragged him up a small whimper escaped his lips as old wounds were pulled open again. All the wounds he had from his first few days on the Galra ship were still unhealed and he had sustained many more. He couldn’t even close his eyes without fear, Haggard made him see his worst nightmares over and over.

Bruises littered his torso, arms, and legs. He’s lost feeling in his broken leg and his left arm had been dislocated during the week. He breathed heavily as they pulled him through the halls, biting his lip to prevent any sound of pain from escaping his mouth.

He soon tasted iron in his mouth and smelled metallic and knew he cut open his lip from biting down so hard. He watched the halls as they dragged him and knew they were heading someplace new for this wasn’t the way they took when heading to that dreaded room. As they went through, Lance heard something faint that sounded a little like a yell.

As they kept going it got louder and louder until he recognized it as cheering and knew where they were going, to the arena. He heard from Shiro how dreaded the arena was, it was a kill or be killed place and he knew in his state, if they put him in there, he would be killed. He tried jerking around in the guards iron grip but nothing happened.

They just tightened their grip more and continued walking, uncaring about what was going on. He soon heard clashing and knew someone was in the ring fighting for their lives. They reached a door and one of the soldiers raised a hand and placed it on the pad. It flashed bright purple before the door hissed open.

They dragged Lance through and then threw him forward. Lance tried stopping his fall but had only one good arm and it couldn’t take his full weight suddenly. He collapsed onto the ground and wondered where they were. The sound of cheering was deafening and knew he was in the arena but it also didn’t look like he was down there.

He felt a cold hand grip the back of his neck and was lifted off the ground. He then saw that they were on a balcony of sorts over the arena with an excellent view of what was happening below. When he looked he saw a boy being dragged out and the sight made Lance’s blood freeze since the boy didn’t move and blood smeared after him.

A sick sounding voice soon cut through and everyone silenced to hear what was said. “ _ Our next contestants are our new Champions! Welcome the fearsome four! _ ” more cheering happened and Lance craned his neck to look below. Three people came out looking somber in the Galra prisoner garb with this lion-like spirit animal following.

The lion creature went to just below the girl's knees. It was white with blue on its back, tail, paws and on its head, top of the nose and going above the eyes with a red splash on the forehead that goes down on the nose a little. It also gave off a faint glow making it look like a spirit. Lance found it fascinating before turning his gaze to the other three.

The girl he recognized from when he first arrived, she was unconscious in a guard's arms. The other two he was curious about. They were both Galra but in the prisoner garb, he wondered what they did to get that, and looked a few years older than him and the girl. They both also had tails that dragged across the floor.

One was all a light purple with a cut going across their eye, faded like it was years old. He also had dark purple fur going in a line from the top of his head down the neck and under the prison garb. His tail was all light purple like the rest of him.

The other one had dark purple splashed across his body. The tips of his ears were purple going down slightly on his ears. On his right eye, there was deep purple that went across his nose and spotted like freckles. There was dark purple splashed on his neck and his hands were deep purple also.On the base and tip of his tail were dark purple too.

The girl looked between the two Galra, her spirit animal and around the arena uneasily. “Because of you, they will burn,” a familiar voice said into his ear. Lance turned his head slightly and saw that Sendak was holding his neck. Sendak thrust Lance forward until his abdomen was digging into the railing and he let off a grunt of pain.

A sentry droid went forward and grabbed the spotted Galra’s left wrist and the pale one’s right wrist. A second sentry droid went forward as the two struggled against their grip and placed a cuff roughly onto their wrists for some reason.

From where Lance was he saw that the cuff was tight against their wrists, bound to leave a mark. They then handed one a sword of sorts and also gave the girl a sword. They then went back to the entrance to the arena where a couple other prisoners were watching wide-eyed, hoping they would defeat the gladiator.

The girl looked across the arena as a door opened and this big thing came out, the room becoming noticeably warming which was weird to Lance since it was already pretty hot in there from all the bodies. The girl, spirit and Gala all ran to two different pillars as the gladiator shot a hand forward.

Lance sucked in a breath as flames shot from the monsters palm and blasted onto the pillar that the girl and the spirit hid behind. The girl crouched down making herself smaller and the spirit was at her feet. Once the flames stopped, she risked a glance and saw that the gladiator was closer to her.

He swung a hand, knocking the pillar away as she ran to the other side. The gladiator turned toward the girl and threw his arm out toward her, flames coming out and flying toward her. She turned to look and saw the flames coming. She raised her arms to block and Lance saw the flames burning her arms, searing to the muscles.

She cried out in pain as the two Galra ran out and slashed as the gladiator, making him stop the flames. The girl went to her knees, pushing her burned forearms to her chest. He could see that the sleeves were gone and he saw faint, almost gone, scars on her arms from long ago. They looked to be almost healed but the flames definitely ruined that.

The two Galra prisoners attacked the gladiator as the spirit rubbed their mouth on her arms. There was a slight glow and the burns angry red color faded slightly. The girl nodded thanks it seemed and stood up. She grabbed the sword she dropped, flinching as it connected with the winding burns on her palm.

She ran forward, ignoring the pain as she helped what appeared to be her friends. The gladiator soon fell down, taken down by the four after hours of fighting, all battle weary. They had all sustained some battle wounds, most would heal except for the girls burned arms.

The gladiator went down with a fight, though, hitting the three people into the arena wall. The girl fell to her side not moving while the two Galra shook their heads.

The spirit went over to her, crawling under the girl's arm, she grunted from pain, before laying down, somehow looking worried. The two Galra soon followed and arrived, kneeling beside their wounded comrade. A druid, Haggard, came out and went toward the girl with two sentry droids following her.

The two Galra growled at her in warning and the spirit lion got up and stood with the two. The droids stepped forward at a wave of the druids hand and shot at the three. Lance heard them yell out, sparks coming off them all as they were electrocuted. They then fell to the ground unconscious beside their companion.

The two droids that were with the druid went over to the girl and grabbed her arms, not caring that their mechanical hands dug into her battle wounds. They then dragged her off behind the druid while five more sentry droids came out and dragged the two Galra and spirit off in a different direction.

Lance had a feeling as he was pulled out of the arena that the girl would be facing, even more, pain that what she felt from the gladiator. Sendak dragged him through the halls, and Lance let off low groans as his bad leg was pulled across the ground. He felt that it was amazing that he was still alive considering they hadn’t given him proper medical care.

Though he had a feeling they knew he was going to die so they made it even more painful hoping that he’d tell them the answers they wanted from him. They soon entered a room that Lance immediately knew wasn’t the one he’d been in before. Sendak dragged him to the center of the room before dropping him to the ground.

He then grabbed Lance’s dislocated arm, pulling it painfully above his head. Lance felt the cold metal of shackles close around his wrist and knew he was being chained to the ceiling. Sendak let go and Lance grunted as his dislocated arm seemed to be pulled farther out, threatening to leave his body.

Sendak then grabbed his other arm and shackled it to before stepping back and pressing a button. He felt himself being raised up into the air until his toes barely could touch the ground. Leaving him no way to ease the strain. Though, having his good arm being chained up to did lessen the load on his bad arm a little bit with he was glad for.

“No one is coming for you,” Sendak growled swinging his hand forward, fist connecting with Lance’s eye. Lance grunted as his head was thrown backward but didn’t scream or yell out. “So why don’t you just tell us what we want?” he asked and Lance looked at Sendak.

“Nunca!” he growled in Spanish, his family’s native language. He then spat onto Sendak’s face, smirking a little at his reaction. “Prefiero morir antes que traicionar a mi equipo!” he growled out.

“You’re going to regret that,” he said stepping forward threateningly. Lance then realized that he probably shouldn’t provoke Sendak since he couldn’t defend himself.

** XXX(couldn't get the link to go into the notes) **

** Spirit lion reference pic [here](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/74eXRX-mlhhFyV4Gcq_nG9ZL_7h1eqKoAMgI8nST5zfO83szS7AGTynYAOh9H9AV8Clb707tkeZLEO8=w1600-h770)! **

** Pix and Arrow designs,  ** ** click [here!](http://thebunnyartist.tumblr.com/post/150299724354/sooo-about-pix-n-arrow-can-you-please-draw) ** **  -RW **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the Spanish translations!(if wrong tell me, I’m using google translator)
> 
> ‘Nunca’ is never
> 
> ‘Prefiero morir antes que traicionar a mi equipo’ is I would rather die before betraying my team
> 
> Heya! I just wanted to tell you that school will make updating take longer, just thought I’d tell ya. And sorry if you felt that this chap was short, but I just really wanted to get it published. If you're wondering about the exact design of the spirit lion here’s the link for the reference pic click below(above? on the here)!
> 
> The two Galra, Pix and Arrow, are the creations of @thebunnyartist, a Tumblr user, who was generous to let me have them show up. To see what Pix and Arrow look like, click below(above) on the here to see her designs of them! Review! Luv ya! -RW


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the team and how they're doing. then back to Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! It really warmed my heart to see how much you like this story so much! Thanks for the likes and whatnot! Also, it sucks, I got sick over the weekend and now I still feel HORRIBLE, because I’ve was ‘dieing’ on the couch(not really but I felt like it) and staying home from school to get better, I’ve been writing some. Wish me luck at getting better! I hate the horrible cough I have. Again I do not own Voltron or any of its characters! Only the ones I made and the ones a Tumblr user are letting me use. Review\Comment! Luv ya! -RW

**XXX Few Days Later XXX**

Lance felt cold metal beneath him and felt his sore arms protest at actually being allowed to rest. He wondered why he was on a table, Sendak had left him hanging from the ceiling twenty-four seven. He turned his head to the side and he saw that the girl from the arena was in here too.

She looked at the ceiling, resigned to her fate as Lance tried getting out of the restraints that they had on their hands and legs. He soon heard a door open and looked over and saw Haggard coming toward them. She walked up to them and Lance glared at her while the girl simply stared up at the plain ceiling, seeming to be used to this. “Ready for the experiments?” she asked and Lance knew it was a rhetorical question.

“What am I doing here?” Lance asked nevertheless since they usually interrogated him in the cell where he hung from the ceiling.

“You’ll see,” she said creepily. She then raised both of her hands and lightning shot out and hit both him and the girl. For once, he finally yelled out in pain in the Galra ship. As she electrocutes the two, two other Galra step up with what looks like syringes filled with purple liquid and push them into his and the girls' arms.

They inject the weird purple liquid in and Lance feels this fire going through his body. They then pull the syringe out and soon it feels like his body is being cooked from the inside out. His very bones feel like they have red hot needles in them. He yelled out as the burning, painful sensation seemed to get more intense.

The girl also yelled out in pain and he saw that they put another needle into her and injected another liquid and her screams redoubled.

**XXX Castle of Lions, present time(because why not) XXX**

Keith was in the training room again. He’s gone in there every day since he learned Lance was in Galra hands and Allura said it was ok for him to train. Shiro has gone in and trained with him and also tried getting him to interact with the other paladins.

Even Hunk, who Keith tolerated and even maybe liked, couldn’t get him away from the training deck. Everyone had a feeling that all this training had something to do with Lance but they didn’t know for sure. It's been a week and Keith has only been training or wandering around the castle, barely eating or sleeping.

Though they all knew he didn’t sleep much as it was but now he slept even less. He was up when everyone went to bed and up when everyone woke up the next day. Though Hunk did find Keith once even though Keith had been hiding from them.

Hunk had been wondering around, trying to distract himself from thinking about what was happening to Lance. He went to the observation deck that he and Lance relaxed at when they got homesick. They went there often since it was relaxing, even peaceful on the deck, being able to look at the stars and forget about your problems.

When he entered the room he saw that Keith was sitting in there, looking up at the stars. Hunk walked quietly toward Keith who seemed to be deep in thought, distracted from the outside world while looking worried. Hunk could tell there was something going through the red paladin's’ mind but didn’t know what.

Keith’s deep purple eyes looked tired, like he hadn’t gotten a good night's sleep in a long time. Hunk sat down beside Keith and placed a hand on his shoulder. Keith looked at him surprised, he hadn’t heard Hunk come in or sit next to him. “You ok?” he asked after a little.

“Yeah,” Keith replied looking away from Hunk, his gaze going back to the stars.

“I don’t think so. We’ve barely seen you this past week besides training or wandering around,” Hunk said and Keith continued staring ahead, not wanting to talk. “Is it about Lance?” he asked after a while of silence and Keith sighed.

“Yes. No. Maybe? I don’t know,” he responded and Hunk nodded. “Lance has this mentality that we’re rivals but then we had that bonding moment and became friends, I guess. We still have our fights but we push each other to be better. Even though Lance still thinks of us a rivals, is it bad that I worry about what could be happening right now?”

Keith turned to Hunk who looked into the stars thoughtfully for a little before turning back to Keith. “It’s not bad to be worried since you think of him as a friend of sorts. If you didn’t care, then that would be bad,” he said. “We’re all upset and worried about Lance since he’s our friend, but it seems like it's more personal for you, why?”

“I don’t know,” he sighed looking down at his knees that were drawn to his chest. “I guess I feel guilty about him getting captured. Like if I hadn’t provoked Zarkon then we wouldn’t have been split and Lance wouldn’t be hurt and in Galra hands right now,” he explained and Hunk nodded.

“It’s not your fault. This couldn’t have been prevented. But we  _ will _ find Lance,” he said and Keith looked into Hunk’s eyes and saw his genuine sympathy and nodded. “Let’s get you something to eat and then we can see if there’s anything we can do to help,” he said pulling Keith up to a standing position.

“Thanks, Hunk,” he replied and Hunk nodded as they walked out of the observation deck. Hunk knew that learning Lance is currently a prisoner in Galra hands would be hard since he had just gotten out of a cryo pod to heal the wounds he received from his own crash landing and who knows what else he faced.

After that, it became normal to see Keith a bit more often since he usually walked with Hunk when he started feeling guilty, which was kinda often. Hunk seemed to be a really good listener and knew what to saw to make someone feel better. A lot of the time, Hunk was in the kitchen trying out different things to make the food goo taste better.

So, Keith went there and was often right. Now he spends his time between the training deck, observation deck, and the kitchen when he didn’t try sleeping. Sometimes when he couldn’t sleep he’d leave his room and walk around wondering why Lance was the one to get taken and wishing it was him instead to prevent Lance any pain the Galra would inflict on him.

Keith knew that Shiro also felt that way since he spent a year in the Galra’s hands and knew of their cruelty, which could only be worse for a Paladin. Keith would also occasionally go into Lance’s room to make sure he didn’t forget what he looked like since it’s been weeks since he last saw Lance.

Keith looked around and saw all the pictures either somehow hung on the walls or on the small desk. It was pictures of the team, either training, relaxing or whatever. He saw a quite a few of the pictures were of Lance with Hunk and Pidge. There were a few of him hanging with Keith or Shiro then some of the team as a whole.

He went over to the desk and picked up the stake of pictures there that was by a few souvenirs from their missions. A small crystal shard that would be no use to any ship from when they freed Shay and the Balmara from the Galra. A piece, smaller than his palm, of petrified tree from the Arusians and a couple others, all given as thanks.

All the Paladins got some form a small trinket from the people they saved, to say thanks. Keith smirked as he saw a picture of Lance covered in food goo with the mice crawling around eating it. He then set the pictures back onto the desk and looked at the clock that Allura had made so that they had some semblance of what time it was.

He soon left Lance’s room and went back to his own, determined to try sleeping.

**XXX**

Lance raised his head up from where it rested on his chest and looked toward the door. He was back in the room where he was chained to the ceiling. He’s lost track of how many days he’s been in Galra hands but suspects its been about three weeks, almost four. All he knows is he’s starting to think that his team thinks he’s dead.

He tries to ignore that thought but his mind keeps thinking that his team would have come if they thought he was still alive. His heart kept on rejecting it, he kept believing that the Galra are just that good and hiding him from his team. But no matter what, he really wished they would come soon, before more damage can be done to him.

He already has many improperly healed bones and muscles and he already has some mental problems. Haggard had messed with his mind again, showed him his family shunning him, team betraying him, him killing his team and many others.

He fears that he won’t ever heal if they don’t get him soon. Sendak entered the room and crossed toward him Haggard and some scientist maybe followed behind. Sendak then went to the side as Haggard and the few scientists came toward him with their tools.

Lance jerked back in the chains as Haggard raised a hand toward him and electricity came at him. He yelled out in pain, his old pains from their last experiment with the strange girl about a week ago still had its lingering effects.

It then stopped and Lance’s head fell onto his chest, breathing heavily and raggedly. The scientists came forward and  cut the front of his shirt open to reveal his chest. Scars and cuts marred his skin, some he felt were infected most likely.

They then pulled out something that looked like a pen and pointed it to his chest. They pressed a button and started drawing something on his chest. Lance jerked around in the chains screaming but the scientists continued their work.

It felt like the beam of light was going through his whole body, cutting him in half in the slowest, painful burning way possible. After what felt like hours but was in reality only minutes, the pain stopped but the area that the beam hit still felt like it was on fire. Lance looked down at his chest and saw that they had drawn the Galra’s empire symbol.

His breathing was even more ragged than before as he glared at Haggard and the scientists. The scientists backed toward the wall and stood there as Haggard began circling him. “Let’s see how much quintessence you can take before it kills you,” she said and snapped her hand.

One scientist came forward and handed her a container the size of a water bottle to her that was filled with a golden-blue color. Lance had a feeling that it was going to be painful to have that injected into him.

Haggard presses a button on the container and starts waving a hand around and a river of the stuff flows out, following Haggard’s hand. She then waves at Lance’s chest, right where the Galra symbol is and dread fills him as the quintessence comes toward him. It barely touches his chest before he screams out in pain.

It felt like thousands upon thousands of needles were digging through his skin and muscles, going deep into his person while simultaneously trying to leave it. He doesn’t understand though why they're putting the stuff in him, he though it be simpler to pry the stuff out of him. But this is the Galra, and they like making everything painful.

He continues to yell out but chants a mantra in his mind.  _ Bear through the pain, don’t give up, keep living. My team will come _ . Over and over again through his mind as the pain increases as more quintessence is pushed into his body.

**XXX**

Another week-or he thinks a week-has gone by and Lance has successfully bore through it, surviving Haggard’s twisted way of killing someone. During that first one, once it was empty they left to see if it might take time for him to die but he focused on not letting the stuff overcome him.

They came again after a couple days to try again with a bigger sample but he somehow, miraculously, he again powered through it. Yesterday they had done it again with an even bigger amount than before and he continued his mantra, making sure his will to live didn’t slip. After that last one, Haggard had seemed even more angry than before.

He let his eyes close, resting his chin against his chest, hoping to get a few minutes rest since he couldn’t ever sleep really. The door opened and he looked up confused, usually they waited a day before trying again, seeing if the death process was somehow slow. Though his mind raced with fear, dread and many other emotions that can’t be described when they rolled in a large container.

They rolled the huge thing up toward where he was chained before setting it down on its base. “You’re the weakest link in your team. Easily replaced,” Haggard said and Lance shook his head. “Oh, but you are. I’ve seen your memories, they have yelled at you to try harder, take things seriously and so many more. You’re lying to yourself by saying they’ll come to save you,” she hissed to him.

A guard went to the container and pressed a button while she spoke before exiting the room with the other guard in there. Leaving Lance and Haggard alone. “No, they care! They’ll find me and rescue me from you!” he said. “Estás enfermo acostado bastardo!” he then spat in the druids face and she growled at him.

“If they’re coming for anything, they’re coming for the Blue Lion. They only care about that since it can help their cause. Not you, your replaceable, vulnerable, weak. They don’t want that on their team, something  _ liable _ to stop them from beating Zarkon,” she said sickly.

“¡No! Su mal, vienen por mí!” he shouted, even though he knew she couldn’t understand him. But that didn’t stop him since that was his native language, the one that was spoken at home all the time, the one that brought comfort, soothed. Though, right now he didn’t know if what he said was true; if he was saying it to convince himself or her that his team cared.

Of course, he had no idea that the Galra had left Blue on the planet they took him from since they thought it was too broken to be fixed by anyone. They thought that Voltron was done and simply wanted to get answers from him.

She told him that they had Blue so that she could put the thought that they would only come for Blue, thinking he might be dead actually if they did somehow find the ship that the Blue Paladin was currently on. But he was still determined so she decided to make his end painful by having his quintessence pulled out slowly, making sure he screamed until he was hoarse from the pain but still tried yelling out even though no one would hear him.

“They won’t arrive in time to save you since your so sure about it,” she said growling slightly. She started waving her arms before pushing them at Lance, golden electricity flying at him and he yelled out. The pain was the same as when they tried putting quintessence in him, the only difference, this pain was ten times more painful.

He continued screaming in pain and looked down. He saw the golden-blue quintessence come out of him slowly and going into the container beside him. He continued to yell out in pain as his quintessence was pulled painfully slow out of him and he wished then that it would end swiftly. He couldn’t handle any more pain that the Galra dished out.

It wished that he had been stronger, hadn’t been captured. Then he wouldn’t be in the Galra battlecruiser being tortured and then having his quintessence pulled out painfully slow to kill him in the most painful way that was also very slow. He wouldn’t have caused the girl to be burned in the arena by a foe with the ability to use fire.

He hated himself and started believing what Haggard said. His team wouldn’t want him. He was weak, a liability and caused pain for others. He felt that maybe he should be killed, to prevent him from messing up anymore and hurting other, innocent people.

Right as he had these thoughts the ship jerked around and the pain spiked before going away. Lance looked around confused but with a small sliver of hope.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translates now!
> 
> ‘Estás enfermo acostado bastardo!’: You sick lying bastard!
> 
> ‘¡No! Su mal, vienen por mí!’: No! Your wrong, they're coming for me!
> 
> Also, thanks for sticking around and liking the story! That really warms my heart! And again, if the Spanish translations are wrong please tell me since I’m using Google Translate! Ok, review or whatever! Luv ya! -RW


	4. Chapter 4

Hunk looked at the Galra battleship as they came out from a wormhole behind an asteroid. “Are you sure Lance is in there?” he asked and Pidge’s face came up on a screen inside his Lion.

“Yes,” she replied while pulling her helmet over her head. Her brown hair swung a little, brushing her shoulders as she turned to quickly check something. “Blue said she was able to track Lance’s helmet to this battleship. Even though we didn’t think she or any of the Lions could do that, I trust her,” she said looking over at Hunk determined.

“Ok, just wanting to make sure,” he said and Pidge nodded. “Let’s save Lance!” he shouted and heard shouts of agreement from the others. Hunk flew forward and rammed into the Galra battleship, then flew away as it tilted a bit. The Castle then shot at the lone ship with its lasers as the Lions shot their own weapons at the ship.

Shiro, Keith, and Pidge then went to a hanger on the battleship, tearing the door open and flying in. Keith used Red’s fire to destroy all the ships in there and the droids too. They all climbed out of their Lions and Pidge immediately went to a control panel and started typing away while Keith and Shiro stood guard.

“There, all camera’s on these lower decks are off. They won’t see you as you go down to the prisoner deck below,” she said and Shiro nodded. “Good luck,” she then turned around and ran back to Green to help Hunk and Allura to distract the Galra as Keith and Shiro search for Lance and any other prisoners that might be aboard.

Shiro and Keith went to the door and pried it open, sticking their heads out and looking to see if there were any patrols. Once he was sure they were clear, they ran through the hall and made their way slowly to where there was a way down to the prisoner deck. Once down there, they looked around and saw that the hall was empty.

They raced through the halls, looking for any door that had guards to suggest that there would be prisoners inside. Most though had green lights above the frame indicating that it was open, ready for occupants. They raced through the halls and skidded to a stop when they entered a hall with four guards standing by two  cells.

Keith and Shiro looked at each other before running forward. Keith activated his bayard while Shiro activated his hand and they slashed at the droids. The droids were taken out with ease and Shiro went to one door with Keith watching. He pressed his hand against the panel and it glowed quickly before the door hissed open.

Shiro’s head jerks back slightly at the occupant. He saw the scar on her cheek and on her hands. He could see that the ones on her hands go up her arms since her prisoner garb sleeves are in tatters. He also sees the same thing Lance does, she looks like Keith. And at her feet is a lion-like spirit.

Her deep purple eyes look up through her deep brown, almost black, bangs at him. “Champion,” she whispered, eyes filled with awe. She placed her hands against the wall and slowly pushed herself up the wall until she was standing. The spirit also stands and goes to the side so that it stands next to her calf.

She then shades her eyes from the bright light coming from the hall since she was only used to the dim, almost dark cell. She then walked slowly toward Shiro and he stepped aside so that she could walk out. She was a little disoriented from both the light change and actually walking out of the cell on her own.

She looks around suddenly and then goes toward the other cell that had guards on it with the spirit following her heels. Keith and Shiro follow her as she opens the door and goes inside it. They look in just in time to see her hugging to Galra prisoners that look alike. She lets go and backs up as they also stand.

Shiro and Keith take in how they’re very tall, have tails and somehow look only a few years older than the girl and Keith. “So, what are your names?” Shiro asked and they all looked at him.

“I’m Willa and these are my, well brothers, Pix and Arrow,” she first pointed to one that had dark splashes before pointing to the one with a scar over their eye. “We’ve been here for years, since we were kids actually. Few years later, Luna here,” she gestured down to the spirit, “came along and joined our group.”

“I’m very sorry to hear that,” Shiro said finally. “We’ll get you out of here soon, but we need to find our friend,” he explained and they nodded.

“The Blue Paladin?” Willa asked and Shiro nodded. “I’ve seen him a few times. Last time I saw him being dragged down a different hall, away from the prisoner cells,” she said. As she talked, Keith studied her and the Galra. The girl, Willa, struck something in his mind, she looked familiar for a reason but he couldn’t place why.  _ I’ll figure it out eventually _ , he thought.

“Do you know where he is?” he asked and they all looked at him since he had asked in a rough manner.

“I don’t. But if we can get to the hall where we went in different directions, I’m sure Luna could find him,” she said patting Luna’s head and Shiro nodded.

“Let’s go,” they then started running down the hall with Willa leading the way. “Are there any other prisoners aboard?” he asked as they ran down the halls. Willa glanced back over her shoulder, eyes filled with regret.

“No, the last prisoners died in the arena yesterday. We were forced to watch them die,” she said bitterly before looking ahead again and the two Galra nodded agreement.

“That’s horrible,” he said and again they nodded.

“It was. One of them looked like you but was shorter, had graying hair and glasses. Willa had said she’d protect him by trying to get into the arena and killing the gladiators since he said he had a family. She was forced to watch as he was badly injured but broke out and jumped in to protect him,” Pix said and Arrow nodded.

“What happened to him after she intervened?” Shiro asked hesitantly, knowing Pidge is looking for her family and he could get possible information on her dad.

“We don’t know. They dragged him off and he was thanking her. After that, she was subdued and dragged away. He might be alive but there’s no way to be sure, you can try asking Willa though, she might know,” Arrow said. Shiro nodded and they continued running down the various halls before stopping.

“Alright,” she kneeled down and looked Luna in the eyes. “Find the Blue Paladin,” she said before standing up. Luna blinked her eyes once before looking around for a little and then ran down a hall. They followed Luna as she ran down various halls and soon they heard screaming. They all stopped and Willa looked over at Shiro. “They’ve begun.”

She then started running again and they followed her. Shiro and Keith didn’t like what she said, dread filling them with every step and Lance’s cries getting louder with each step they took. They stopped at the end of a hallway and looked down it and saw that there were many guards at the one door at the end of the hall.

One raised it’s blaster and took a shot at them. “No!” Willa threw her left hand up while thrusting her right forward. She didn’t know why she did it but she felt compelled to. From her left hand, a gust of air whipped toward the shot, knocking it into the ceiling and from her right, fire roared out toward the droids. A couple went down to the flames and Willa looked at her hands, looking slightly horrified. “She succeeded….” she whispered.

Rage flowed through her veins at the thought of the druid finally succeeding in turning her into a weapon but she smiled then because she would help destroy these monsters. She narrowed her eyes and ran forward, Pix and Arrow shrugged before following her.

When she was close to the door, she closed her eyes taking a deep breath before opening them, they flashed a blue-gold color, and swinging her arm out. In her hand's wake, fire flew out toward the droids. She ran forward and jumped up, twisted her body and swung her right foot up and then in front of her body as she landed again and air shot out toward the droids and Pix and Arrow ran up and they both kicked a droid.

Keith and Shiro ran up and took out the remaining droids and they looked around before running to the door. Shiro placed his hand on the panel but it flashed red at them and he growled when he realized that whoever inside locked them out. “Let me try,” Will said and they all stepped behind her.

She placed her hands on the door, closed her eyes and concentrated. She then stepped back and thrusted her hands out at different places. Air blasted at certain points and the door creaked before falling in. “How-” Keith began and she held up a hand.

“Later,” she said simply since she herself didn’t know exactly how she was able to find the weak points of the door. The screaming became more intense until it stopped and they all stopped at the scene. Lance hung from the ceiling by his arms, breathing raggedly and sporadically. He looked sickly and beside him a container stood a quarter full.

Haggard stood in front of Lance and she growled at them. “So, you did manage to find us, and freed our new champions,” she said and Shiro growled slightly at hearing that the prisoners they saved were turned into champions, killers, weapons. “But you won’t get far,” she growled out.

“We will,” Willa said and she ran forward and swung her foot at Haggard, flames erupting from it and flying toward Haggard. She made a shield and looked at Willa with what appeared to be glee.

“So, you can bend fire. We’re going to have so much fun once your back on the table,” Haggard said and Willa shouted out as she swung her hand out and air blasted from it. Willa managed to get Haggard away from Lance and Keith went forward and cut Lance from the ceiling, catching him before he hit the ground.

“You will not,” she replied going around in a circle while her arms formed a bigger circle vertically. She stopped, facing Haggard and made the circle small and air blew from her hands making a vertical tornado at Haggard. Haggard was then blasted back into the wall and Willa smiled before looking over at Shiro and Keith.

Keith looked down at Lance in his arms when he heard a faint moan. “K-keith?” he asked softly and he nodded. “I-i don’t t-think I’ll m-make it. T-this t-t-time,” he whispered and Keith tightened his hold briefly.

“You will. I’ll make sure of it,” he said and Lance opened his mouth and Keith cut him off. “I promise,” he said and Shiro then took Lance out of Keith’s arms since he’ll be able to carry Lance no problem.

“Let’s get out of here,” he said and everyone nodded. They then ran through the halls with Keith in front, protecting Shiro and Lance from any attacks while Willa, Pix, and Arrow were in the back protecting their rear. Luna ran beside Shiro, rubbing her nose against Lance’s dangling hand and healing what she could.

Shiro saw what the spirit was doing and nodded thanks to her, grateful for any help they could get to make sure their friend survived. Behind them, they heard the hollow sound of footsteps as droids ran through the halls to get to them. Willa found it amazing that they knew where to go since all the halls looked the same.

The footsteps got louder and Willa glanced back and saw that a patrol of droids had caught up with them and are at the other end of the hall. She slowed down  until Pix and Arrow were ahead of her and looked back at the droids. She threw her hands up while thrusting them forward and air blasted from her palms and went at the oncoming droids, knocking them all down.

One was shooting right as the air hit them and their shot went wild. Willa turned right as the shot came zooming through the hall toward her and she gasped stumbling forward before catching herself. The shot had hit her side, but she kept running even though with every step, pain shot up through her torso.

They soon entered the hanger that Shiro and Keith had come in from and ran to the Lions. Willa, Pix, and Arrow all slowed down a little when they saw the huge Red and Black Lions towering above them before picking their speed up again.

Keith reluctantly went to Red as Shiro and the escapees ran toward Black and entered. Shiro quickly settled Lance on the ground after getting a reassuring nod from Willa before heading to the pilot seat to get them away. Willa leaned against the wall of the cockpit with Lance draped slightly over her lap as Shiro flew them out of the battleship.

Willa’s eyes felt heavy and they started to flutter down, closing. She shook her head to try keeping her eyes open but they kept trying to close. The adrenaline rush she got from escaping wore off and now the wound in her side bleeding, she couldn’t keep awake. She felt Luna’s head on her extended legs and a small smile graced her lips.

Pix looked over at Willa and saw that she was having a hard time staying up since her adrenaline’s down and she’s bleeding. He went over to her side and sat down, placing a hand on her shoulder and keeping Lance from moving around too much. Both he and Arrow both looked out the windows, past the Black Paladin and into the open space.

_ We’re free _ , the thought went through Pix’s mind he smiled, they were finally free from Haggard and her deranged tests. He and Arrow never faced her tests, but they’ve seen it through Willa when sometimes during the arena she would look like death itself and couldn’t fight much or when they heard her when she was being taken back to her cell and saw the different new cuts along her body.

They hated that they couldn’t protect her from the witch. They were there when Willa was brought in as a child, younger than them and decided they would help her. They’ve become older brothers to her and they vouched from that day, they would make sure no one else was put at the hands of Haggard or any other of the vile people in the Empire.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, they’re free! They escaped the battleship with Lance, Shiro, and Keith and are safe on Black, heading back to the castle. Will everything be fine? Or will something bad happen? (though if you know me, you probably know the answer). Review or whatever! Luv ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you learn about them! not sayin anything else about the chap

Pix and Arrow watch as the Castle gets closer to them as the Black Lion continues forward. They can hear a battle going on in the back from the other Lions make sure Black makes it to the Castle without its already injured occupants getting more hurt. Shiro piloted Black into her hanger and stood up from the seat and turned to look at them.

His eyes widened when he saw that both Willa and Lance were both bleeding and picked Lance up so that Pix and Arrow could pick Willa up. “We should get to the healing chamber,” he said as they picked Willa up and he led them to the chamber. The other Paladins soon caught up with them after they stood shocked, looking at the two Galra’s.

They soon arrived in the ealing chamber and Coran was already there preparing a pod. “Almost done,” he said and looked back and saw the three prisoners and the one that was currently bleeding a startling amount. “Pidge, start preparing another one now,” he said and Pidge nodded, bolting to the closest pod and started typing away at high speeds.

Once Coran was done, Shiro stepped forward and placed Lance inside. The glass then went over it, freezing Lance to heal him. Coran then had Pix and Arrow follow him to the pod that Pidge was at and soon it was done and they placed Willa inside. “Don’t worry, she’ll be fine after a day in there,” he said and they nodded.

“Thank you for helping us,” Shiro said and the two Galra looked away, but not before Shiro say that their cheeks were slightly flushed a dark indigo.

“It was nothing. Willa and Luna did more,” Pix said gesturing to the spirit as she laid down in front of Willa’s pod.

“Still, you could have left when we released you but you didn’t, you stayed and helped us find Lance and protect him. So thanks,” Shiro insisted and they nodded.

“You two seem to have taken a beaten as well,” Coran piped up and they gave a wary nod. “How ‘bout you go into the pods as well? You’ll be good as new in a couple hours,” he said cheerfully and they nodded. Coran went over to a pod next to Willa and started typing away and Pidge did the one next to him.

Once they were done again, Coran gestured for them to step in. They looked at each other before hesitantly stepping into the separate pods and looked at Shiro. He gave them a reassuring nod right as the glass covered them. Shiro then looked over at Coran who looked very curious as to what happened on the battleship.

“How about everyone meet in the control room and I can explain then,” he suggested and Coran nodded.

“That’s a good idea. Let’s go everyone!” he said and ushered Hunk and Pidge out the door. Keith stared at Lance’s pod and gave a small jerk when Shiro placed his hand on his shoulder.

“He’ll be fine. After we explain, you can come back if you want,” he said and Keith gave a nod and allowed himself to be directed up to the control room where everyone stood waiting.

“Shiro,” Allura stated and everyone looked over at her, “please report what happened on the ship and how we’ve got two Galra’s in the healing pods,” she looked at him with a mixture of curiosity like Coran, fear,  anxiety, and trust. She knew he wouldn’t allow anyone who would possibly hurt them aboard.

“Well, we were looking for Lance in the prisoner deck when we came across two cells that were guarded by two droids….”   
**XXX An Hour or So Later XXX**

“....she blasted air at the oncoming droids and we were able to board our Lions and escape,” Shiro finished and they all looked fascinated at his report. While he talked, Keith interjected and added to in things he forgot. Like how Willa’s eyes flashed a blue-gold before she first bended, how Luna only blinked before being able to find Lance and a few other things.

“Wow,” came the muttered reply from Pidge and Hunk nodded agreement.

“They have our thanks,” Coran said and everyone looked at Allura as she still looked impassive.

“They have done us a service by helping you save Lance,” she said eventually. “Shiro, Keith,” she continued and they looked at her, “do you think they can be trusted? The girl has been experimented on for  _ years _ as you’ve said. And the two Galra, how do we know that they’re truly against the Empire?” she asked, she wanted-no needed-to know that they could be trusted.

“Yes, I do,” Shiro said. “They were prisoners for the Galra since they were little. And Willa, she used her newfound abilities to help us. She hates Haggard and the two Galra also hate her,” he explained with a small smile.

“Keith?” she asked and they all looked at the Red Paladin.

“They seem trustworthy, but we should keep an eye on them to make sure,” he said and Allura nodded.

“Of course. We shall treat them with kindness and hospitality but also keep a subtle eye on them until we know for sure what their intentions are,” she raised her head slightly as she spoke diplomatically and everyone present nodded agreement. “Why don’t we go and check on them since were in safe space?”

“That sounds good,” Shiro said and they all made their way down to the healing chamber. They arrived in the chamber right as the healing pods for Pix and Arrow opened up after two or so hours of healing and they stumbled out. Shiro went forward and caught Pix as he almost fell and helped him onto the ground so that he sat on the step. Arrow soon joined Pix on the step and Allura wrapped them both in blankets while Coran looked at their charts.

“Hmm,” he hummed in thought at the charts in front of him and what they said. “How long did you say you were with the Galra?” he asked and the two looked at each other.

“Since we were cubs,” Arrow answered as Pix looked at the ground depressed. Arrow reached out and placed his hand comfortingly on Pix’s shoulder. Pix looked over at Arrow and nodded.

“Do you have any family?” he asked slowly. He wanted to know if they knew they were siblings since they acted like they were brothers.

“None that we know of. Why?” Arrow said, curious as to the question.

“Well, while you were in the pods, it analyzed your DNA and, well…..your brothers!” he said excitedly and the two looked at each other. “Twins even!” he continued and Pix looked at Coran happily.

“Really?” he asked and Coran nodded. “So that’s why we always were so comfortable with each other then!” he said and Arrow nodded, giving a small smile while Pix had a big grin plastered on his face. They always thought they would never see their family, and it turns out their family was right under their noses, each other. Pix hugged Arrow quickly before looking over at Willa then at Lance. “How are they?”

“Lance’s vitals are stable now. He’s slowly healing. Willa, she’s doing fine. Tomorrow, she’ll be out and just fine. It looks like she sustained many injuries during her time with the Galra that were never healed correctly and the pod has set about to fix them,” he explained, humming slightly as he continued studying her charts and they nodded. Hunk went forward and handed the two plates of food goo since that was the best they should have since coming straight out of the healing pods.

They nodded a brief thanks and started eating the goo slowly. Pix gave a soft, almost inaudible hum at the substance since they were never given even a proper meal their entire time while with the Galra. Arrow looked over at Luna then turned back to Hunk. “You don’t by any chance have anything for Luna?” he asked and they all turned to the spirit that looked at them with a curious expression somehow.

“I’ll go see. Wanna come Luna?” he asked and the spirit gave a slight nod and stood up, stretched quickly and went to Hunk. She looked at the twins with what everyone could assume was a ‘make sure Willa’s ok’ look before walking out with Hunk. Pix gave a small chuckle at the spirits protective nature of Willa.

“Thank you for helping us,” Arrow said while Pix continued eating. “I know you have no reason to trust us but you still helped us no matter what and we’re grateful,” he continued and they nodded. “If you would allow us, we’d like to help you defeat Zarkon in any way we can. And I’m sure Willa and Luna agree,” he looked over at Pix who nodded agreement with his brother.

“Of course. You proved yourselves when you helped the Black and Red Paladin's find their teammate. You have our thanks,” Allura said. “Now, how about some introductions. Since we’ll be working together we should at least know each other's names.”

Shiro nodded agreement with Allura, knowing they need to trust each other. “I’ll go first. I’m Shiro the Black Paladin. A year and a half ago, while I was on a mission my team and I was captured by the Galra. After a year I managed to escape but I have no full memory of my time with the Galra except for flashes of my time. I lost my arm for an experiment,” he raised the arm and the two nodded. “This team, though, they’re my family and I’ll do anything to protect them.”

“I am Princess Allura of Altea. The Galra destroyed my home world and took my father from me ten thousand years ago. Before he died he placed me and his advisor in cytosis. Now we plan on stopping the Empire before it can destroy any more innocent lives,” she said.

“I’m Pidge, the Green Paladin. My brother and father were taken by the Galra along with Shiro. I’m here because of my search for them brought me here. If you can’t find me it’s probably because I’m in my workshop,” she said smiling and the twins smiled back. “The one that just left with Luna, that’s Hunk, he’s the Yellow Paladin. He’s very caring, smart and loyal to his friends. You can find him usually either with me, Lance or in the kitchen.”

The twins nodded again smiling as they learned about their new, expanded team. “Keith, the Red Paladin,” he replied. “Shiro’s my brother and this team is my family. I’ll do anything to protect them like Shiro because before I lost my family when I was little,” he said and Coran hummed a little looking at the charts again.

“Inside the Pod is Lance, the Blue Paladin but you know that,” Shiro said and they nodded. They saw Lance being dragged through the cell halls occasionally. “He’s the most loyal person there is. He’s very sympathetic and caring of all the Paladins and will protect anyone he can, family or not,” Shiro explained.

“We know. During an arena fight, we saw him being held by Sendak when we fought this monster that was able to use fire. When Willa got hurt we saw him struggling and heard his shout when she went down,” Arrow said looking at Willa’s pod and everyone also looked, able to see the scars twisting up her arms.

“I’m Pix and that’s Arrow, though two of you already know that,” he said looking at Shiro and Keith, smiling. “We’ve been with the Galra since we were kids, we never knew we were brothers since we were separated but then when we were put together, we’ve never left the other's side. When we fought, they chained our wrists together, forcing us to fight as one,” he raised his left hand for them to see.

“We don’t remember much about our parents but we hope their ok,” Arrow continued. “The only thing we have of them are these charms that was on our tails when we were caught,” he raised his small charm and Pix did the same. “And she’s Willa,” Arrow said, “but you probably knew that. She showed up when she was about five a year or so after we arrived there,” he continued and looked away.

“When we saw her and how young she was, we decided to make sure to protect her. We were put into the arena together, the Galra assumed we wouldn’t survive but we did. The fight went on for hours, we kept dodging its attacks and it fell from exhaustion. Because of that fight, they took interest in us, kept trying to see if we had a limit, and we did.” Pix said, continuing his brothers story.

“Yup. One of the soldiers in the ship apparently felt bad for us and secretly taught us how to protect ourselves. He seemed very caring when he was with Willa though, I wonder why,” Arrow started. “A year or so passed before the Druids decided to take Willa when we finished a battle and started experimenting. She was almost seven,” he looked back at Willa sadly.

“We couldn’t do anything to protect her from that witch, we had to listen to her screams and couldn’t help or comfort her afterwards. It was torture. But then you came and saved us from them and that witch. Thank you,” Pix said looking at the Paladins again.

“That’s horrible,” Coran said and everyone nodded. Making little kids fight in the arena and then start doing experiments on them, they were horrified. “Does she remember anything about her family?” he asked and they shook their heads.

“Not that we know of,” Arrow said this time.

“Ok. So, what about Luna, do you know what planet she’s from?” he asked and they thought about their spirit friend.

“From what we could get from her, everyone on her planet, people and animals alike, connect their minds together. They connect with friends and family so that they can be even closer and know what the other is thinking without them having to say it. As you can tell, she connected her mind to ours,” Pix said placing his plate on the ground. One of Allura’s mice, the pinkish one, climbed onto Pix’s hand and started going up his arm and went onto his head, nestling into his fur.

The mouse squeaked in content and nuzzled into his fur more. Pix laughed slightly looking up at his head even though he couldn’t see the mouse. Everyone soon joined in laughing softly at how cute it looked. Hunk soon came back with Luna at his side and he looked up, wondering why everyone was laughing and saw how a mouse has made refuge in Pix’s hair\fur clump. He laughed slightly also as Luna went over and sat between Willa’s pod and the twins.

“Hmm,” Coran  muttered again before looking up at Keith curiously. “Keith,” he started and everyone looked at him, “this is something you might want to know.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM! Cliffy! You’ll find out what it is probably tomorrow since I FAIL at keeping a cliffy, a cliffy. LOL! Also, sorry about the long wait but I had stuff that needed to get done. Hopefully it won’t happen again! Review\Comment! Luv ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> learning stuff and bonding(ish i guess)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND here we go! Everyone’s gonna hear the news! Also, I’m amazed no one tried guessing what the news is. Wow. Also, sorry for the wait but I have two good reasons for it. 1) my WIFI kept going down so I had trouble writing and checking it for errors. 2) I was an emotional wreck because I accidently read ANOTHER fan fic were they killed Keith, my baby! And enough side track, here’s the story.

 

Keith looked at Coran with a bit of worry. “What is it?” he asked vaguely concerned.

“Oh, it’s nothing to be nervous about. It’s actually good news! Well and a little bit of I guess bad news, maybe weird news,” Coran said happily and Keith relaxed a little bit but was still tense. “The good news: it seems you and Willa are twins!” he exclaimed happily and Keith stood there shocked.

“What?” Keith asked and everyone looked between Keith, Willa, and Coran, all shocked too. “My mom and sister died in a car crash. My dad, he disappeared a few months after we were born” he said, he was afraid to be hopeful that his sister, twin was actually alive.

“Did you see them crash? Did anyone?” Coran asked and Keith shook his head.

“No, it was in the desert, they were a couple miles from a motel where I and a family friend were staying,” he explained.

“Well, it seems the Galra apparently had a small ship go down undetected and grabbed her from the car. Though, we can see for certain when she comes out,” he said and Keith stood still and looked at Willa’s pod. He couldn’t believe his sister was alive but had been suffering at Galra hands for years. He slowly walked toward the pod and placed a hand against it and looked into it, at the occupant inside, his sister.

“Unbelievable,” he whispered, still looking at Willa’s tense face. He guessed the healing process was slightly painful considering it’s fixing old wounds that never healed correctly and saw that the scar on her cheek was fading slowly even more as it healed correctly. “Are you sure?” he turned back to Coran and he nodded.

“Now, for the bad or weird news,” he said looking down at the chart. Everyone was curious as to what Coran would call weird news. “It seems that half of Willa’s DNA is Galra DNA. I can’t tell for sure if it’s her normal DNA or if it’s from all the experiments done to her,” he explained and Keith’s eyes widened slightly.

“Is there any way to make certain of this?” Shiro asked and Coran nodded.

“If Keith will allow me, I can take a sample of his blood since they are siblings and find out. If he doesn’t have bits of Galra DNA in him, then she only has it from all the experiments. If he has some, then we need to take in the possibility that they’re part Galra,” he said and the twins looked at each other.

“Well, if you are part Galra, it would maybe explain why that soldier was really caring towards her and how he disappeared after your rescue mission for Allura,” Arrow said and they all looked at him. “After that fight and you all surviving, he had us go against the worst Gladiator ever and the guard Thace, I believe  his name was, was said to be a traitor. He might actually be your father, Keith,” he said looking at Keith.

He stared at them, eyes slightly wide and mouth open slightly. He then shook his head, “We can’t assume anything yet. Coran?” he turned back to Coran and he nodded, pulling a syringe out while Keith rolled up his sleeve to allow access. Coran then stuck the needle in and pulled out some blood and went to the side to a panel to start testing it.

“Yes, of course. But, should it be true….wouldn’t you want to try and find him?” Pix asked this time and Keith turned toward him.

“I don’t know,” he answered truthfully. “What would you do if you learned your father was your enemy and had left you?” he asked and they looked at each other.

“Go after him and learn why,” Arrow said. “But we don’t know if our parents are alive our dead. But you know your father is alive since they’re searching for him now,” he continued and Keith looked away thoughtfully.

“We don’t know for sure that he’s my father. We’re not sure yet if I am part Galra,” he said, voice quieter.

“We’ll soon find out,” Allura said and she walked over to Keith and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Even if you are of Galran descent, that won’t change our perspective of you. You’d still be Keith our Red Paladin,” she smiled at Keith and he nodded thanks.

“How much longer, Coran?” Keith asked looking back at the advisor.

“Aalllmooosst ttheerrrree,” he said as he watched the bar saying how much scanning was done. It soon beeped and Coran straightened up. “Done!” he looked at the charts humming as he read the information on it. “Looks like you have Galra DNA in you. Though, it does explain how you were able to use the Galra panel in that secret trade facility,” he said looking at Keith and smiling.

“Well, I guess that’s why he didn’t stay around,” he whispered and Shiro placed his own hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“We’ll find this Thace and see if he is your father,” he said and Keith looked up.

“Really? You’d try finding this Galra soldier that defected from his Empire just to see if he may be my father?” he asked.

“It’s a risk worth taking since you have the right to know your father and the reasons he did things,” he explained and Keith nodded. “Of course, we’ll have to wait for both Lance and Willa to come out to tell them this, since they also have a right to know what's going on.”

“And, I’m sure Willa will be delighted in hearing that she’s reunited with her brother again,” Pix said. “Of course, biological brother. She often referred to us that we acted like older brothers,” he smiled and Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro all laughed quietly at that.

“Now the waiting,” Shiro said.

**XXX A Day Later(Noonish) XXX**

Keith leaned against his sister's pod, looking between her tense face and Lance’s. Lance’s face was between tense from pain and relaxed. He wished he could make the pain go away but knew they’d feel phantom pain as they healed. He studied Willa’s face and saw that the scar on her cheek was basically gone but the ones on her arms would remain. He then heard a hiss soon after and he shot up ready to catch Willa before she fell to the ground.

Luna stood up also as Willa stumbled out of the pod dazed. Keith caught her and held her steady as she looked around the room confused and dazed. She looked around for Pix and Arrow but they were currently getting cleaned up and getting new clothes since escaping which he’ll get Willa to do once she’s eaten something first. “Pix and Arrow are fine. They’re getting cleaned up and getting new clothes.”

She relaxed at his words and he helped her to the ground. He then wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and he thought about how to tell her the news that they’re siblings and that they’re half Galra. Luckily he got some time since Hunk walked in with food for Willa with Pix and Arrow right behind him.

They both had black shirts on with high collars and the same belts but the inside he could see were different. Arrow’s was muted, shadowed red with pants the same color and boots. Pix’s was a muted, shadowed blue with his pants also the same color as his shirts inside and boots too. **(I’ll put a link in the notes!:) )** They all then went over to where they were sitting and sat down next to them. Hunk then handed her the plate and she took a tentative bite and sighed.

She continued eating with a bit more vigor and Hunk watched slightly amused at her vicious appetite and looked a little confused. “Have any of you eaten a proper meal?” he asked and they all shook their heads. Willa swallowed the goo in her mouth before speaking.

“The Galra don’t care about their prisoners. They just give us food bars once a day. But they know that we need something to drink so we at least got water often. Only enough to keep us alive. If you killed lots, then you start getting more food and water because of your bloodthirsty, and you know the Galra. We’ve gone against some of them, but our old strategy didn’t work, we-we-” her sentence was cut off by a silent sob and she raised her hand and bit her index finger to cut it off.

Keith wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rubbed his hands up and down her arms, not knowing how to fully comfort her. Pix came over then and gently pulled her from Keith’s embrace and hugged her from the side. She gripped his shirt and cried into it and he soothed her, his tail wrapping around her also. “You can probably guess what she was going to say,” Arrow said quietly and Keith nodded. “Have you told her yet?” he asked in the same quiet tone so that Willa didn’t hear as his brother comforted her.

“No, haven’t figured out how to,” he said and Arrow nodded. He looked over at Willa and saw that she had calmed down and reached out, placing a hand on her shoulder. She raised her head and looked at him with a curious look. Luna was at their feet and looked at him curiously too. He took a deep breath and looked at her with a determined gaze. “Willa, there’s something you should-deserve-to know,” he started.

“What?” she asked hesitantly, looking between Pix, Arrow, and Keith. The twins nodded encouragement to her.

“We’re actually siblings,” he said and she looked at him wide eyed. “It’s me, your twin brother,” he said giving a small smile at her.

“I-is it really you, Keith?” she asked. When she was taken, she thought her whole family was killed.

“Yeah,” he said and tears welled up in her eyes again, this time, though, they were of joy. She practically lunged at Keith, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding on tight with all her might. He raised his own arms and wrapped them around her and hugged back.

“I thought I lost you,” she said, voice muffled by his jacket.

“Me too,” he whispered.

“Are they….” she began, not wanting to finish the sentence since she had a feeling she knew the answer.

“They are,” he said and she squeezed him tighter. Hunk, Pix, and Arrow watched the scene quietly, knowing this was a bonding moment for newly reunited siblings, that it shouldn’t be interrupted. Keith leaned back, breaking the hug and looked into his sister's violet eyes, the same as his own but her’s had streaks of gold in them from the experiments done to her. “There’s something else you need to know…..” he took another breath as she watched, “turns out, we’re half Galra. Dad was a Galra apparently.”

Willa looked at him wide eyed as she processed this new information. Escaping the Galra, helping Paladins save their friend, fighting Haggard who experimented on her so much, protecting everyone, finding out she can bend fire and air and who knows what else, getting shot in the side, getting healed and then learning that her twin brother Keith was actually alive was a lot to take in. Now she had to take in the fact that they were half Galra, the race that’s overtaken a lot of the universe.

“You ok?” Keith asked and she shook her head, shaking herself from her trance.

“This is just…...a lot to take in,” she said at length.

“Yeah. I know how that feels,” he said and she looked over at him. “I found out you were my sister yesterday and then found out through a blood scan that we’re part Galra. But, compared to everything else that’s happened to me, it seems very small,” he explained and she nodded, taking another bite from her plate.

“Yeah. Do-do you think you can tell me about everything since _that_ day?” she asked, laying stress on that so that he knew immediately what day she meant. He then tells her everything he’s seen and done after that day and she smiles at him happily. He soon finishes it with how they put them in the pods and then getting the twins clothing. “Wow,” she muttered. “So, after you left the Garrison you went to the desert even though Shiro’s family adopted you. Really?”

“Yeah. I had this feeling that I should be in the desert and well, this happened,” he gestured vaguely around them and she nodded. “And, if we ever get home, I’m sure Shiro’s parents, my parents even, will love you too,” he continued and she smiled.

“You think so?” she asked and he nodded.

“Yup. Your kinda like me and they love me like I was their biological son, so they’re going to love you too,” he said and she looked away, a worried expression on her face.

“What about everything I’ve done. All those people….” she muttered the last part and Keith placed his hand on her shoulder.

“You were forced to do that. You did it so that you’d live another day because you had hope you’d somehow leave that place,” he said and both her and the twins nodded.

“We did try escaping a few times before Shiro was taken. That’s how I had gotten the scar on my cheek,” she pointed to the almost gone scar. “After he escaped, we had hope we might too and tried again. But it didn’t work,” she looked away at the wall and Keith and Hunk looked at her wondering what she was thinking while the twins knew. “After the failed escape, they brought me to Haggard, that was the worst tests she did on me, before and after, I haven’t felt anything that bad since.”

Keith placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she looked back at him. “You're safe from her. We’ll train you so that you know how to use these new abilities of yours. How ‘bout we get you cleaned up and some clothing?” she nodded agreement and Keith helped her up and led her from the room as she gripped the blanket closer. He then led her to the showers grabbing a towel and some loose clothing for her to wear after while they found something she found comfortable. “I’ll be in the hallway. Once you're done we’ll go and find something more comfortable for you.”

She nodded and entered the showers to get cleaned and Keith stood outside in the hall, leaning against the wall. Soon Allura and Shiro came walking by and stopped at where he was. “Did you tell her?” Allura asked and Keith nodded. Both Shiro and Allura visibly relaxed. “How did she react?”

“She took it just fine. Once she finishes getting cleaned up, I was going to take her to one of the storage rooms and see if they have any clothing she’ll like. Though I have a spare pair of boots that should fit her,” he said and they nodded.

“I have some stuff she can try out and see if she likes,” Allura suggested and Keith nodded. “How ‘bout you go and get those boots and I’ll wait for her. Shiro, you can go over to the bridge and see if Coran needs any help,” they both nodded and Keith pushed himself off the wall, looking back hesitantly at the door and Allura gave a reassuring nod and he left. She clasped her hands together as she waited for Keith’s sister to exit. A little while later she came out in s baggy shirt and sweats.

“Who are you?” she asked a bit alarmed. She had relaxed from the shower but seeing this woman where her brother was set her on edge.

“I’m Allura. Keith went to go get some shoes for you. Follow me, I have some clothing items that you can try and see if you like them,” she said and Willa nodded. She heard of Allura from Keith when he told her everything that happened and had gotten a description of every person on board the ship that she didn’t know or have seen. She then followed Allura as she led her through the massive castle and listened to her tales of Altea and what the Castle stood for.

Keith walked through the halls and went through the kitchen and saw that Hunk, Pix, Arrow, and Luna were all there. Though Luna was in the eating area out of the way as Hunk showed the twins the different foods there. “Hey, Hunk,” Keith called and they all looked over at him. “Pix, Arrow,” he greeted the twins.

“Hey, Keith,” Hunk called turning back to his task.

“What’s with the boots?” Pix asked gesturing down to Keith’s hands where they held his spare boots.

“They’re for Willa,” he said and they nodded. He then walked through the Castle looking everywhere for Allura and Willa. He soon saw Shiro and walked over to him. “Shiro!” Shiro looked over at him. “You know where Willa and Allura are?” he asked and Shiro looked up slightly with a thoughtful look.

“Hmm, well, she said she had some stuff for Willa to try so you can try her room,” he said and Keith nodded.

“Thanks, I’ll go look. Oh, and how’s Lance?” he asked since he knew Shiro would check up on everyone.

“Coran checked his vitals and everything else. Said he’s making good progress and should be out either late tomorrow or early the next day,” he said.

“That’s good,” Keith said and Shiro nodded. He then turned and made his way down the hallway toward the princess room. He was glad that Lance would be getting out soon but he knew he should help his sister first since she was with the Galra for most of her life. He soon arrived at her door and knocked.

“We’re almost done!” Allura shouted through the door and Keith waited outside. Soon Allura opened the door and stepped out and took the boots from Keith’s outstretched hands, went back in and came out again. “She’s just putting on the boots now,” she said and he nodded.

Willa then came out wearing this dark blue sleeveless shirt that went down past her waist and ended at her knees pointed. Down the sides were splits that allowed her to move freely without hindering her, on its edges were white trimmings. Under he saw dark gray bottoms and at her waist was a belt with a pouch. Going from her hands up to her elbows were wraps that were red tinted and on her right arm halfway up her upper arm was purple cloth from her prisoner garb. She had her chain still on her head and finally the boots.

“You look nice, sis,” he said hesitantly and she smiled back, relaxing slightly.

“Thanks,” she said walking forward.

“How about we show the others?” he asked and she nodded agreement. They then started walking down the hall with Allura at her other side as they went to where the others were.

**XXX**

TADA! Sorry about the wait again. AND here’s the links for their outfits:

[Pix and Arrow's Outfits!](http://thebunnyartist.tumblr.com/post/149713859734/thebunnyartist-here-are-the-ref-sheets-for-the)

 yeah, can't figure out how to get a link for it to my blog. Just go to Tumblr and put paladinwilla. i may eventually get this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Sorry for the wait. Had a lot of stuff going on and my PSAT drained me. I will try to update twice a week but we’ll see how that’ll hold up. Also, if you want updates on this story or have questions go to my Tumblr account which is the same as my username here, but without the space, and you can ask me anything! Alright here’s the story!

 

“He means something to you, doesn’t he?” Willa sat down next to Keith as she spoke. It’s been two days since she came out of the healing pod and she usually found her brother outside Lance’s pod, always watching. She had a feeling that he cared about Lance more than he let on. He looked over at her before looking back at Lance’s frozen face.

“I’m not really sure,” he said. “I care about him as a teammate and as a friend possibly,” he continued and she waited as he continued staring ahead.

“It seems to me you care about him more than a friend. I saw the way you looked at him when you rescued him and when he talked about possibly dying. Are you sure you don’t have romantic feelings for him?” he just shrugged and she sighed. “When you guys, and I guess a little bit us, saved Lance, I could tell in just a few ticks from how you looked at him that he means something to you. Am I right?”

He looked over at her shocked. “You could tell in a few ticks that I have feelings for Lance? And how is it you know time measurements in the Altean form?” he asked and she stared straight ahead as he continued looking at her.

“Yeah, I could. I guess it might have been from us being siblings that I could tell or could be a girls’ intuition. And I’m pretty sure Shiro and maybe the others also know. And when you’re on an alien ship for about twelve almost thirteen years, you learn how to keep track in their way,” she explained.

“Makes sense. And girls’ intuition?” he asked as they sat watching Lance’s pod together.

“Yup, girls can sense when someone has feelings for another. But this time, it was probably because we’re siblings. Though I do have a feeling that Lance feels the same,” she said. They then sat in silence, the only sound heard in the room was the hiss of air leaving the pod and the slight hum from the castle machinery running. As the silence continued she knew Keith wouldn’t reply to what she said and gave him a slide on it, knowing he was probably embarrassed. Willa thinks over the times when Hunk and Pidge would be in here and sung songs that they knew Lance loved. It made her smile that they would sing those songs their comrade liked, hoping that he’d hear it.

She vaguely remembered a lyric from a song they sang once while she was still in the pod. She had asked them what it was and told her it was one song he liked and they sang it again. She laughed when they somehow got Keith to sing a line from it and learned the name of the song. She unconsciously started humming the song in question and Keith turned to her. “ _ Sing _ ? Really?” he asked, naming the song by Pentatonix that Lance liked a lot.

“What? It’s catchy. And if it bugs you, blame the others for singing it quite a few times while in here. Though at least Shiro sung it in key, I assume, while the others didn’t,” she said and Keith nodded.

“True,” he said. “How’s training?” he switched topics and Willa gave a soft laugh at it.

“Going fine. Shiro’s very patient and a good trainer. Who would have thought he, Hunk and Pidge would be able to show me how to use my abilities. They said it’s like….the last air bender and how they bend. Said the moves they’re showing me are from there. What is that, the last air bender?” this time Keith gave a small chuckle.

“It’s a show about how a kid can bend all the elements, who’s the last living airbender, and has to defeat this dictator of sorts with his friends after he learns how to bend all the elements. It’s actually quite entertaining, Shiro showed me it when his family adopted me,” he explained and she nodded.

“Ah, maybe I’ll watch it when we get back to Earth,” she said. “Do you know how many more ticks until your friend can come out? I’m even getting anxious from all your pacing,” he looked at her when she said the last statement, thinking she might be annoyed but saw that she was smiling at him and knew she was joking.

“I believe Allura said in a few more ticks,” he replied.

“You think you could reshow me how to count time in Earth’s way? That way if you, or anyone else for that matter, talks in it I’ll be able to know how long it is,” she asked and he nodded.

“Sure. We all will teach you and perhaps Pix and Arrow can join the lesson,” he looked back at Lance’s face.

“I’m sure they’ll like it,” she watched his face for a reaction for a little before facing Lance. After a tense few ticks, there was a hiss and the pod cover evaporated. A chill flowed from the pod as they stood up and Lance stumbled forward. Keith surged ahead and caught Lance before he could fall onto the ground. Willa grabbed a blanket and placed it around Lance’s shoulders as Keith lowered both of them to the ground.

“How are you feeling, Lance?” he asked and Lance looked between the siblings, confused.

“Am I seeing double?” he asked and Willa giggles slightly.

“No, Lance, you aren’t. This is Willa, she’s my twin,” he said and she held her hand out to shake Lance’s. He reached out and shook her hand and saw that her fingers had scars wrapped around them.

“You were the girl from the arena, I saw you fight the gladiator with fire after a week of being there,” he said and she nodded.

“I think I saw you when I walked into the arena. It was really strange, that fight. The day before I had just had an experiment done on me and they would allow me a day to recover before sending me in. But they didn’t this time, it was very strange,” she said and Lance looked away from her at her sentence. They looked at him confused and Willa speaks up. “What’s up?” she asked gently and he looked at her in the face before looking at Keith’s, guilt written clearly across his face.

“It’s my fault,” he whispered and Willa shook her head.   
“No-” she started only for Lance to cut her off.

“It is!” he said with venom and she stopped talking. “I didn’t answer any of Sendak’s questions so he brought me to the arena and said ‘because of you, they will burn’. See, it’s my fault you fought after being experimented on and now have those burn scars!” he said and didn’t realize he was shouting until his voice cracked at his last words and he closed his eyes and buried his face into his arms that were folded on his bent legs.

Keith placed his hand on Lance’s shoulder and shook him gently while Willa processed what Lance said. Sendak forced her to fight after an experiment just to try to get him to talk. A part of her felt that she should be angry that it was his fault. But another part knew it wasn’t his fault. The Galra are ruthless and don’t care about people other than their own species and even then they don’t care about each other really on a personal level. They only cared about their families like that and even then it sometimes wasn’t good.

“I’ll get you some food,” Willa said and walked out of the room with Keith watching her go. Once at the door she turned back to face him and saw that Lance’s eyes was closed and gave Keith two thumbs up before leaving. Keith sighed quietly as Lance leaned against him, still shaking the effects from the healing pod off.

“She doesn’t blame you,” he said after a moment of silence and Lance looked at him.

“How can you be sure?” he asked, his eyes glassy from unshed tears.

“Because we’re siblings,” he said and Lance continued to look at him. “And the Galra twins that were also prisoners may have said what she acts like when she’s mad at someone,” he said, the corner of his lips upturned ever so slightly. “She’s apparently worse than me,” he let off a small chuckle and Lance joined in.

“Remind me to not get on her bad side,” he said and Keith nodded. “And…..your sure she’s not mad?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” he replied. “I was worried-we all were worried-about you while you were gone all those weeks. You were in Galra hands for over five weeks. I was worried we wouldn’t make it in time and save you,” he said the last part quietly, hoping Lance wouldn’t hear but he did.

“You did, though. You and Shiro saved me before that witch could kill me. But I don’t remember much after you came in. Once the process to take all my quintessence stopped, I went unconscious a minute or so after.

“We all were worried we wouldn’t save you in time. We had no idea what the Galra would do and could only hope that you were ok. But….” he let the sentence hang, not wanting to continue it and Lance nodded, knowing what Keith didn’t say.

“Yeah. I was also hoping you’d come before it was to late too. The last experiment, taking my quintessence, I had lost almost all my hope that you’d come since that last one would have killed me. They almost succeeded in breaking my hope, kept saying things in hopes it’d break me,” he turned to face Keith again, worry in his eyes. “Is Blue….?” he couldn’t even finish the thought, the thought of Blue in Galra hands was a horrible thing to think of.

“No. She’s here, safe. Though she was awfully damaged, so much that the Galra didn’t take her when they took you. Hunk, Coran, and Pidge have been working on her, though,” he said and Lance sighed in relief, sagging against Keith more.

“I’ll thank them the next time I see them,” he said and Keith nodded. Keith hesitantly placed an arm around Lance’s shoulders and rubbed his hand up and down his arm. “Keith?” Lance leaned away slightly so he could look Keith in the eyes.

“Yeah?” he asked, curious as to what Lance had to say now.

“It just occurred to me, that we could die at any point in our battle with Zarkon and I need to tell you something. Something I can’t leave unsaid until someone's dying,” he said and Keith looked at him confused.

“What is it?” he asked.

“I really like you,” Lance then turned his face away, looking at a distant wall. Keith looked at Lance’s face, seeing the slight fear in his eyes.

“Wow,” was all he could say. He himself had been afraid that Lance wouldn’t care for him other than a teammate or friend, but here he was saying he has feelings for him.

“That’s all you can say, ‘wow’?” Lance asked looking at Keith. He shook his head at Lance.

“This was just a shock for me,” he said and Lance’s gaze drifted down away from his gaze. “I thought you only thought of us as maybe friends at most,” he continued. “But, I really like you too. I only started to realize when we heard that you were in Galra hands and I didn’t know what to do,” he admitted looking away, head bowed, feeling his face heat up slightly in a blush. They stayed in silence and Keith looked at Lance through the corner of his eye, his bangs covered his face slightly and made sneaking a look at Lance easy.

Lance looked shocked but was smiling slightly. “You like me,” it was a statement but sounded like a question a little bit. “You think I’m gorgeous. You want to kiss me. You want to hug me. You want to love me-”

“Really?” Keith interrupted. “You’re quoting  _ Miss Congeniality _ ?”

“Yup, I try quoting that or anything when it seems good,” he replied smiling and Keith rolled his eyes, giving a small smile back.

“So, what now?” he asked and Lance shrugged.

“Get to know each other more, I guess. Take it slow,” he answered and Keith nodded. “But, since we are dating now, I guess, I will try cuddling with you,” he continued and Keith laughed.

“Try warning me before you do it. If you just randomly do it, I can’t be held accountable for what happens,” Keith said and Lance pretended to be hurt.

“Wha-you’d hurt me for trying to be romantic?” he asked but laughed slightly as Keith hit his arm.

“Wonder what’s taking Willa so long?” Keith muttered and thought for a second. “And I have to tell her she’s right,” he muttered again and lance raised an eyebrow.

“Why is she right?” he asked and Keith smiled.

“She said she had a feeling you’d like me back. And she was right,” he explained and Lance nodded. “I’ll go see what’s taking her so long,” he then stood up and walked to the door and pressed a button. The door hissed open and Willa fell down with Pidge and Coran also falling down. Only Willa was able to catch herself and she looked up at him sheepishly.

“Hey,” she said getting up slowly and helping Pidge up while Coran stood up.

“Were you guys eavesdropping on us?” he asked as Willa picked up the platter of food beside her. He looked at her with a disappointed face he learned from Shiro that he named Disappointed Brother and she looked down biting her bottom lip in worry.

“Yeah,” she said looking up again and saw his look. “But I wasn’t listening that long! I got here only a few tecks ago! They were here longer and I tried stopping them but then I heard what was being said and they convinced me to listen,” she said shrinking a little. Pidge looked at her with betrayal and Coran nodded solemnly, looking at him guiltily.

“You know eavesdropping is rude,” he said and they all nodded, though Willa less so since she didn’t really know since being with the Galra for so long. “Pidge, you should know better. You should be helping Willa learn about Earth since she’s been gone for about twelve years,” he continued and Willa still looked sheepish even though she wouldn’t have known.

“Here Lance,” Willa walked forward and handed Lance the plate and the other two followed her in.

“Pidge! Coran!” the two looked at him hesitantly. “Keith told me that you two and Hunk have worked on Blue, getting her back in shape,” he started and they nodded. “I wanted to say thank you,” he said and they smiled at him.

“No problem. Blue will be up by tomorrow. We’ve been working on her for weeks. It also helps that Hunk also worked on her while he waited to be rescued,” Coran and Lance nodded.

“I still need to tell Hunk thanks,” Lance muttered. “And, why I have I heard that we have two Galra onboard?” he asked and Keith, Willa, Pidge and Coran all shared a look and Willa nodded.

“Well, the two Galra, Pix, and Arrow, they were prisoners for the Galra like me. They fought alongside me in the arena with the spirit lion, Luna. The two are also twins,” she said and Lance nodded.

“So we now have two sets of twins on this ship. Who would’ve thought?” he asked and they all shrugged.  Soon, Coran and Pidge struck up a conversation with Lance and Keith pulled Willa to the side, smiling slightly.

“You were right,” he said and she looked at him confused for a bit before realizing and smiling.

“I had a feeling and it was right. From what I’ve heard, the Red Lion is hard to control, relies on instinct more than plans. Since you pilot it, you should trust your instinct. For anything and everything, not just in your lion and in battle,” she said and he nodded.

“I will, don’t worry,” he said and she smiled at him again, this time, it was a bit more devious.

“You should worry a little, though. Since mom and dad aren’t here to embarrass you in front of your  _ boyfriend _ , I’ll be doing it for them. Thanks for telling me your embarrassing things that happened, and I’ll be enlisting Shiro’s help too,” she said and Keith looked at her in horror.

“You wouldn’t,” he began and she smiled again.

“I would,” she said laughing slightly.

“Don’t you dare,” he said and he lunged at her. She dodged it and ran out of the room laughing with Keith on her trail. Everyone in the room watched the door in confusion as they heard the twins laughing and yelling at each other.

They heard another laugh and then Willa yelled, “SSHIIIRROOOO!!” and then a thud. They all laughed as they heard laughing echoing down the halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, they admitted having feelings! Just so you know, tecks are the equivalent of an earth minute. So, this chap was mostly to be sibling fluff and whatnot. Not much action and Willa doing some sisterly stuff. I think it’s cute, and sorry if it’s not my best-written chap, the PSAT really took a lot out of me, and then earlier I had to help my sister. Yesh. LUV YA!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap, YES!!! Let's see if I can hold the whole two updates a week thing. Hopefully there will be so cut on in his chap be dies siblings doing natural sibling fights. We'll see. LUV YA!! <3 <3 <3

 

Keith looked down at the hologram and then back up and down toward the training room where he was leading Willa through the invisible maze. “Alright, now turn 90 degrees clockwise and take five steps forward,” he called out.

Willa nodded acknowledgment while she spoke. “Got it,” she followed his instructions and waited once she finished his instructions, waiting for the next ones. He called out the next ones and she followed them but ran into a wall. “Ah!” she shouted out as electricity went through her veins, coursing through her body. She then fell to the ground, her head shooting up to glare at the control room above. “You did that on purpose! Was it because of what I said?” she called out, knowing Lance and a couple others are up there, she didn’t want them to know what she and Shiro planned on doing.

After the two ‘officially’ said they both liked each other everyone knew they were going out. Going out as much as one can in space fighting a war, though. Everyone, though, already had a feeling that the two like each other and assumed it was only a matter of time. Yesterday once Shiro came and got Keith off her, she dragged him to the side and told him what she planned and he readily agreed. Shiro knew it was basically part of the sibling’s duty to embarrass their sibling in front of their girlfriend or boyfriend.

For the rest of the day, Keith had watched them like a hawk, waiting for them to let slip they were planning something. No one knew what they were planning but Pidge had some semblance of what they planned and had told Hunk who had informed Allura and Coran. But that was all suspicion, though. She hadn’t even told Pix and Arrow what she planned, only that it was sibling related and they dropped the subject. The twins now sat by the wall with Luna at their feet, watching her before looking up at the room and glaring at Keith which impressed everyone. For an animal, she was very expressive with her face.

“ _ No, it’s not. You didn’t follow my instructions. I said three steps forward then turn counterclockwise then take two steps forward. You took three steps forward and turned too far, _ ” he said and she growled a little.

“Well, how am I supposed to know how far to turn? You didn’t say how far like the first time,” she called up and he nodded even though she couldn’t see it.

“ _ Ok, I’ll admit that was my fault, _ ” he said and everyone heard a snort from Lance.

“ _ You admit? That was totally your fault! She can’t be blamed for your lousy directions, _ ” he said and Willa laughed.

“See, Lance agrees. Thanks, Lance!” she said smiling. She started liking Lance more every day when he backed her up instead of Keith, his  _ boyfriend _ .

“ _ Welco-OW! _ ” everyone in the training room heard Lance’s shout as Keith presumably hit Lance. Pidge looked up from where she sat on the ground and smirked.

“Lance wanna come down here?” Pidge called up and they heard shuffling.

“ _ Definitely, _ ” he said. They then heard rapid footsteps as Lance rushed from the room before Keith could hit him. Hunk smirked from where he sat by the twins drinking the weird space juice equivalent of water, but apparently more nutritious. Willa shook her head and looked up at the room again.

“Can we finish this so that the twins can go? And, I’m not giving in!” she called out and they heard a sigh.

“ _ Ok, turn to the right 45 degrees and then take two steps forward, _ ” he said as Willa got up and turned. She then went forward before stopping once she did what her brother asked. The training room door hissed open then and Lance ran in even though he was still recovering and shouldn’t be doing much exertion. Coran’s convinced that Lance should rest for a few days since of all he’s been through but that doesn’t mean Lance doesn’t try training.

“Lance, stop running,” Willa called out and Hunk nodded agreement.

“Yeah, man. You don’t want Coran to get mad do you?” he asked and Lance shook his head and sat down beside Hunk, leaning against him.

“How much further?” Willa called out and Keith tapped his chin.

“ _ Not much further, _ ” he said and she squinted up at the room suspicious that he might try something on her. Which, of course, he does. He wants to make Willa rethink telling Lance anything that will embarrass him since he wouldn’t be able to do the same to her. She may be stubborn but he was more so and will keep at it until she finally relented. But he didn’t know if Shiro was in on it or not. He only knew that Shiro knew what Willa had planned, not if he was joining in. “ _ Walk forward eight steps, _ ” he finally said.

“Ok,” she muttered and walked forward, the hum of electricity in the invisible maze walls surrounded her and got closer as she moved toward a wall. She started her seventh step when the humming got louder, like she was directly in front of the wall. She halted her step and raised her hand up until it was parallel to the wall. She then flicked her fingers out and air rushed out and electricity sparked from the wall as it tried shocking the hit that was a foot away from her. “Knew it,” she muttered and turned to face Keith with blinding speed and glared up.

“ _ What? _ ” came the response to her glare.

“Really? Your asking ‘what’? We all saw her air hitting the wall that’s a foot from her,” Pix called out. “You definitely tried shocking her on purpose,” he continued.

“Yup,” Lance agreed and the others nodded agreement.

“ _ I-i didn’t! _ ” Keith sputtered out and Willa raised an eyebrow at him. “ _ I just miss counted, didn’t expect you to take bigger steps, _ ” he tried justifying.

“Sure. Just know this, if you try that again, I’m going to make you float into the air and drop you from a big distance into the first body of water we find,” Willa growled and they all heard Keith swallow.

“Yeah,” he said. The rest of that session went on without Willa getting shocked as Keith didn’t want to be levitated off the ground and dumped into water. She then went to the wall where everyone was sitting and slid down the wall on the other side of Pix and Arrow, next to Pidge. The twins then got up and one walked to the door to head up to the control room as the other walked to the center of the room when the maze went down. Pix stands waiting as Arrow goes into the room and the maze buzzes to life.

“ _ You ready? _ ” Arrow asks and Pix raises a hand. They then go through the maze flawlessly without any hesitation or mistakes. Arrow barely has to say much for Pix to understand him and move. Soon, close to record time, according to Coran, they finish the maze. “ _ Good job, Pix, _ ” he called down.

“How did you not get zapped once!? I got zapped like a thousand time in that maze because of Keith!” Lance shouted and Pix snickered.

“ _ WAIT! WHAT DID YOU SAY LA-!! _ ” Keith started but was cut off both by Arrow talking and Shiro placing his metal hand over Keith’s mouth.

“ _ We just understand each other and are in tune that much with each other, _ ” Arrow said and Lance gave a slow nod.

“But then how come Willa and Keith….” he started.

“ _ They haven’t been with each other as long and… _ ” Arrow began and Pix continued his thoughts.

“And Willa is obviously planning something that Keith is trying to dissuade her from,” he looked over at Willa and she shrugged. “Maybe once whatever it is, is done, they’ll be able to do it without trouble,” he continued.

“ _ I’ll be down soon, _ ” Arrow called out and they heard what sounded like stomping. “ _ You might want to hide, Lance, and you too, Willa _ ,” he continued and her eyes widened.

“Don’t need to be told twice,” she then got up and ran from the room with Lance behind her. They heard a startled yelp as they could assume Willa levitated him up to not get Coran mad. Keith soon arrived inside the training  room and looked around before running out of the room to look for Lane and Willa. Hunk and Pidge looked at each other and smiled as Arrow arrived, looking at them curiously.

“What happened while I was out?” Arrow asked.

“Nothing really,” Pidge said.

“The why are you smiling?”

“Just thinking? How about a bet?” She asked and they all looked at her curiously. “Bet Keith won't find them before dinner,” she said. She had a feeling that Willa would use her bending to help hide them from the upset Keith. Hunk looked at her with a slightly disappointed face while the twins looked at her confused.

“A bet?” Pix asked. “What is a bet?”

“A bet is where you place either money or something else on if someone or something can or can’t do something before the given time or deadline,” Hunk explained. “Please don’t encourage her,” he continued and the twins looked at each other. Arrow looked like he’ss follow Hunk’s plea while Pix still looked curious.

“What would you get if your right, Pidge?” he asked.

“Don’t know. You don’t have to say what you’ll get at the beginning. You can wait if you want until something comes to mind,” she explained and Pix nodded. “Are ya gonna bet?” he looked to either side and saw Hunk shaking his head while Arrow just shrugging and jerking his head over to Hunk.

“Sure. I bet he’ll find them before dinner,” he said and Hunk face palmed. Pix turned to his brother and saw him with a small smirk as he shook his head. He then turned back to Pidge and saw that she was holding her hand out and he shook it.

“Alright. Now for the waiting,” she said.

**XXX**

Willa looked around the common\living room after placing Lance back onto his feet. She saw a vent opening and went over to it and used her airbending to remove the grate quietly and ushering Lance inside to hide. “Stay here and remain quiet, ok?” she said and he nodded. “Once it’s safe I’ll come and get you,” with that she placed the grate back and looked around and heard Keith’s footsteps coming closer. She locked the door to give her some time as she looked around the room.

She looked up to the ceiling and saw a gap in the wall halfway up that was hard to see. She bent her knees and pushed up, using her airbending to push her up to the gap. She grabbed onto the edge and pulled herself up, right as Keith came in looking around. He looked up toward the ceiling and she shrunk back further into the shadows and heard the footsteps getting quieter before stopping when a sneeze rang out.  _ Lance… _ she thought wearily shaking her head. The footsteps came back as they searched for the cause of the sneeze and she watched his progress.

He stopped in front of the grate and forced it open and Lance let off a squeak of surprise which had Willa biting her lip to prevent herself from laughing. Keith smirked, chuckling himself as he pulled his boyfriend out of the vents. “Found ya,” he said and Lance gave a weak smile.

“To be fair, Willa ushered me in there,” he said and Keith tilted his head to the side.

“She probably had hope you wouldn’t sneeze and blow your cover,” he said and Lance nodded.

“Are you even going after her?” he asked and Keith looked away before looking back at Lance and giving a small nod. “So what is Willa and Shiro planning that have you watching them like a hawk?”

“Sibling stuff,” he said simply and Lance gave a small nod.

“So, now that you’ve found me, what are you going to do?” Keith smirked and pushed Lance against the wall before kissing him. Lance’s eyes were wide in surprise before closing and he kissed back, hands tangling in Keith’s hair. Willa watched from the gap with a disgusted face, it was mostly because she was being silly since she was sorta rooting for them.

“Get a room!” she called out and they looked around wildly.

“Where are you!?” Keith called out.

“Not telling!” she replied, voice echoing through the huge room. She raised her hand, pointing it to the hall and flicking it. They felt the faint rush of air and looked at where it went. Keith then followed it and she sighed. Once Keith was out of earshot did she dare talk. “You fail at hiding apparently,” she said and Lance looked around.

“Did you not leave?” he asked.

“Maybe,” she said.

“And are you? That is, if you haven’t left already,” he called out looking around again before going over to the couch to await Keith’s return since he was already caught.

“Refer to previous answer,” she said and he sighed once again, smiling softly.

“You remind me of my younger sister,” he said getting comfortable on the couch. “She was amazing,” he continued. He then continued to talk about his family until Keith came back in and sat next to him, relaxing. Lance then leaned against Keith, cuddling him and Keith gave a small smile. “Think your sister might be in here still,” he said after a little and Keith looked down at him.

“Really?” Keith asked and Lance nodded. Willa let a small sigh pass her lips and she leaned back against the wall getting comfortable since she wasn’t leaving anytime soon.

**XXX Hours Later, Dinner Time about XXX**

“Has anyone seen Willa?” Pix asked and everyone shook their heads. “She’s been hiding for a long time, shouldn’t we try finding her?” he continued and Pidge looked smug.

“Guess you lost the bet, he didn’t find her yet,” she said and Pix looked at her.

“Well, he found Lance before dinner,” he countered and the two looked at them.

“You bet on when he would find me and Willa?” Lance asked at the same time Keith said:

“You bet on when I’d find them?” and she gave a small nod.

“Well, I guess this means no one won since only half the party was found before dinner and the other half wasn’t found,” Shiro said, hoping to end the bet and have no one paying.

“But technically we both one since we never said if all of them were found or not by dinner,” Pidge said and Shiro sighed.

“Pidge is right, man. They never did say,” Hunk agreed even though he didn’t agree to the bet. “But how about the bet is over and no one has to do or owe anything,” he suggested and the two looked at each other. Pix nodded while Pidge looked at Hunk with a frown.

“Fine,” she said finally relenting after a little of seeing Hunk’s pout. Keith the whole time was scowling at them while Lance looked mildly amused by the whole thing. “I’ll use Beeper to find her!” she said and pressed a button on her wrist. Soon a Galra sentry drone flew into the room, glowing a gentle turquoise color. “I ran into him when I was heading back to Green and was able to reprogram him to help us,” she explained smiling.

“Wow,” was all Hunk said for everyone present.

“Beeper,” the drone looked at Pidge, “find Willa,” she said and the drone flew off since Pidge had placed images of everyone on the team into Beeper’s database so that should it ever be needed, he could find them if they were separated. She pulled up a holoscreen above her arm and a video popped up, showing everyone what Beeper was seeing as he searched the Castle. Pidge typed on her arm and the footage went into heat detector mode.

Beeper looked around and was able to see the outlines of everyone at the table looking at the screen and turned, seeing the engines warm from use and finally in the distance a small dot. Beeper flew toward it and soon entered the common\living room and the dot had turned into the outline of a body halfway up the wall. The bodies knees were bent with their back against the wall, head back and arms over their stomach. The footage went back to normal and they saw that Willa was asleep in a gap halfway up the wall, hidden from anyone’s view.

“How is she even able to sleep?” Lance asked and Pidge shrugged since she’s fallen asleep on the cold metal floors and walls around the Castle and in Green’s bay. The twins shared a look and Arrow spoke up.

“The Galra prison cells don’t have beds,” he said and everyone looked at him. “They force prisoners to sleep on the cold ground, nothing to help make it comfortable,” he said and Shiro nodded. Lance looked away, when he was in Galra hands, he had a small cot but he couldn’t really remember much of his time with the Galra since it was too painful for him, almost more painful that Shiro’s time there, or the twins and Willa’s time there. They heard a soft growl and looked down to see Luna with the fur around her neck ruffled up slightly.

“Though, when Luna came along, she apparently allowed Willa to rest her head on her,” Pix said leaning over to ruffle the spirits fur. “Though, why don’t we go get her before something happens,” he suggested and everyone nodded.

“I can go,” Shiro said standing up and the twins followed suit.

“We’ll help,” they said and Shiro nodded leaving the room with them. Everyone watched from the screen as Shiro and the twins enter the room and head over to the wall. Beeper met up with them at the hall's entrance and led them to where Willa was sleeping, still hiding from her brother. Both Shiro and the twins laughed at seeing small parts of Willa flash from the gap occasionally when she moved slightly. Shiro then pressed a button and his jetpack turned on.

He then flew up to the gap and reached in, hooking his arms under her legs and back. He picked her up, bringing her to his chest and went back down to the ground with a small, soft thud. Willa shifted in his grip, face scrunched up slightly, she gripped his armors collar and a small whimper left her. He looked down at her tense face and had a feeling that she was having a nightmare from when she with the Galra.

Pix then came forward, raising a hand and placing it on her head, rubbing her forehead gently. Her face relaxed slightly and she loosened her grip. He then took her from Shiro’s grip and he nodded as Pix rubbed her arms and she relaxed more, the nightmare leaving her as she was in familiar, comforting arms. He then walked out of the room, saying soft things that only she could hear with Arrow behind him, ready to help should the nightmare return. Shiro then returned to the kitchen and saw them crowded around Pidge, Keith was leaning over Pidge’s arm looking at the screen.

“She’ll be fine,” he said and they all turned to look at him, Keith nodded a small thanks to Shiro who returned it. “Let’s eat, and then get some rest,” he said and everyone nodded agreement, going back to their seat. On the screen, Beeper followed the twins back to the room and Pidge turned the video off, confident Beeper would alert them if something happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so not much action, sorry. And yah, two updates done in a week! Be warned though, next chap will take a little. All I’ll tell you is that a character shows up. Nothing else until it’s posted. Luv ya! <3<3<3<3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two people show up that we haven't seen really. hopefully i didn't butcher them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here’s the next chap! AND I FINISHED IT SOONER THAN I THOUGHT! BOOYAH! Sorry if it’s not good but hey, these are characters that aren’t really seen in the show much, so give me a break. Alright, back to the story!

******XXX Six Weeks Earlier, Allura Rescue Mission XXX**

The Galra soldier looked at the screen and watched as the Voltron Lions flew into the Castle. Thace smiled as he watched his son, Keith, went through in the Red Lion with the help of the Black Lion, knowing he was in good hands. He typed some commands into the console and pulled the lever. The barrier around the Empire Command Center disappeared and the Castle pulled up a wormhole.

His smile fell when he saw that Haggar fired dark energy at the wormhole and corrupted it right as they went through. He quickly pulled out his dagger from the sentry droid and looked around. He knew he needed to get out of there soon since they’d go investigate what happened. He only wished he had time to help his daughter and her friends escape but knew that wouldn’t happen. He didn’t get to plan this out much since it was kind of a heat of the moment plan.

He knew from his daughter, from when she had first arrived he knew right then that she was his daughter, that she had a brother. She often wondered about him but ultimately forgot him after all those years in Galra hands. He still remembered, though, he wouldn’t ever forget about Keith since he left after he knew they were born but didn’t know if they were healthy or not really. He thought of telling her but knew that would only bring pain to her so he left it be, she’ll remember in time.

When they started their initial attack on the Empire Command Center, he felt his sons quintessence in the distance but didn’t know where he was. He could feel it since all Galra parents could feel their children's quintessence. Once the Red Lion with Keith in it started attacking Zarkon, did Thace know where his son was. Right as he saw another Lion go to help did he decide to help them. He went through the basically deserted halls to the defense room to take the barrier down to allow them to escape.

So, he didn’t really have time to plan anything out besides help Voltron and his son escape. He didn’t even know where his daughter was at the moment so that also led to him having to escape so that he could try saving her another day. He ran through the halls to the docking bay and ran to one of the few ships left, an old cargo ship and went to its controls. The ship hummed to life around him and it floated off the ground right as soldiers entered the bay.

“I’ll come back for you,” he whispered into the air, as if hoping his daughter would hear his promise. He turned the ship to the bay hangar door and the ship went forward. The hangar doors scraped the ship's top and bottom as it bolted through the doors as it closed. He gave a small sigh as he made it through one obstacle and prepared for the rest. He weaved through the ships that remained that tried stopping him. In the distance, he saw a few battlecruisers leave through wormholes and swore under his breath.

They were heading after the Paladins since they were separated and most likely hurt. He sent a prayer to the Galra’s reigning deity asking for her to protect everyone. Once he reached the edge of the Command Center he punched in some codes and a wormhole appeared. He went through it as the other Galra ships started firing on him. He leaned back into the chair, all the stress and tension leaving him through a sigh. “That was close,” he muttered to the empty ship as it flew through the wormhole. He thought about what he could do.

He had no idea where any of the Paladins nor the Princess had ended up but Zarkon seemed to know probably because of Haggar. He could see if he could find their beacons but didn’t even know what their frequency was so he’d just be going from beacon to beacon hoping he’d eventually find the right one which didn’t seem like a good option. For one, he probably never find them before Zarkon gets to them and two, he’d probably run into the Galra patrols which most definitely know he’s a wanted traitor.

He then thought about the two humans that had come in with Champion-Shiro-when he was first captured. When he saw them, he knew the two, one older and the other the same age as Shiro, were very close to Shiro. He saw how he had attacked the small one when he was about to be put into the arena just to save him. He knew it wasn’t for bloodlust, he could tell, he saw the fleeting look of sympathy and compassion when Shiro looked at the boy before being pulled up and pushed into the arena.

He nodded his head when a thought came to him, he’ll go rescue the two. He knew the older scientist was at first put into a mining colony far away. He looked at the coordinates and realized he was heading to an area close to the colony. He knew patrols surrounded the colony and that, that was as close as he could risk coming in through a wormhole. It would take him a while to fly to the colony itself but didn’t care. He was going to rescue the two since they seemed very smart and could help them.

**XXX Four Days Later XXX**

Thace looked out the window at the mining colony. He was on the planet’s moon looking down at the planet, able to see all the Galra tech that littered the planets ground. He could see the huge power plant on the surface powering all the equipment they had. He typed away at the computer until he was able to get into the system. He knew Zarkon gave all the prisoners numbers to keep track of them and so that he knew what they were doing or if they went missing. He typed in the older prisoners number and his picture with his name and some info came up on the screen.

**_Name: Samuel Holt; Prison No. ZY6B708P; Age: 47; Species: Human; Homeworld: Earth; Relations: A wife and two kids; Matthew Holt, Prison No. ZY6B709P, his son, a fellow prisoner captured on recon in the Milky Way system on the farthest planet’s moon , called Kerberos, at the edge of their system; Matthew a fellow scientist like his father is on Balmera mining colony No. 15; Takashi Shirogane, Prison No. ZY6B7010P, was the other human captured, was the pilot of the mission and put in the Arena only to escape a year later after having his right arm replaced with Galra tech by Druid Haggar, very dangerous, do not attempt capture without help._ **

Thace skimmed through the information there and smiled. He now knew what colony the other one was on and knew the Empire thought Shiro was too dangerous for a person to take down. He pulled up a map of the colony Samuel was on and typed his prison number in to see where he was since mining prisoners had trackers placed on them. Samuel was in the farthest mining tunnel from the main camp. Thace then looked through all the things known about that area and saw that it didn’t have many sentries there and decided to save all the prisoners.

He spent the rest of the day then planning the rescue. The sky was lighting up on the planet’s moon where Thace was waiting, well as much lighting up as you can on a moon with no atmosphere. He looked down at the ships ticker and saw that it was the time when the prisoners would be moved to the area to mine. He waited on the moon until they were a mile from the area before having the ship take off.

He flew from the moon and entered the planet's atmosphere near the area where the prisoners were heading. He broke through the atmosphere and flew down to the surface and landed close by. The prisoners arrived in the transfer vehicle and exited it in single file. Thace identified Samuel immediately since he was the only human on the transfer vehicle. They all wore standard Galra prison garb and had shackles around their wrists and had a collar around their throats.

Thace studied the collars and then recognized them as the ones used to electrocute prisoners should they become rebellious and tried escaping during transfers. He also knew that those collars held the prisoners tracking chip and their prison number. He looked around and counted how many sentries there were in the area and counted only ten. Thace let off a scoff at how little guards there were before studying their patrol patterns. After an hour of watching and memorizing he turned his gaze back to the prisoners and saw how many there was and counted twenty-five prisoners.

He knew that the ship could carry them all but he didn’t know if they had enough rations for them all or medical supplies since he knew some were bound to have old injuries that would need tending. But he also knew that some would still have a family they could go back to while others didn’t. A sentry droid slowly walked toward where he was hiding, following his patrol route. Thace heard faint clinks on the droid, thanks to his enhanced hearing, and has a feeling about what it might be. The droid gets closer and Thace’s thoughts are confirmed, those clinks are from keys.

Thace pulled out his dagger to have it ready as he grabbed a rock with his other hand. He then threw the rock in the distance and the droid looked that way, hearing the noise. It tapped something and soon three other droids walked up to the first and they walked together to the noise, obviously wanting to be prepared should it be a threat. The droids walked past him and he silently followed behind them. Once they were a good distance away, hidden from the other droids he attacked.

He slashed his dagger against the droid closest to him, cutting vital wires so that it fell to the ground off. He then turned to the next and pushed his dagger through its chest, into its battery source. It too, fell to the ground useless. The other ones turned toward him as the second droid fell. He rushed forward and took out another one and swung on the last one. His swing hit the droids arm taking out his communication device. The droid started shooting at him and he dodged all the shots, moving forward. He then took out the last droid and looked around. He found the droid he was looking for and pulled the keys off him.

He then walked back to the area with all the prisoners and looked around. All the other droids were in their separate areas, watching over the prisoners. The prisoners near Thace continued doing what they were as he snuck forward to the closest one and tapped their shoulder. As they whipped around a gasp on their tongue he made the quiet gesture and they nodded fearfully. “I’m here to rescue all of you,” he whispered to the prisoner and they nodded. “After I free you, you need to use these keys and get everyone’s shackles off while I take out the guards. Got it?”

The prisoner nodded again and Thace unlocked the collar around their neck and then got the shackles on their hands off. “Wait until you hear all the guards footstep’s are faint before you start,” he whispered pressing the keys into their hands. They nodded before stepping forward and hugging him briefly. They stepped back and he went off. As he got the all sentries attention the lone prisoner waited as he got them all to go after him somehow. The prisoner knew that if caught he’d be punished greatly and didn’t want that to happen. But the prospect of leaving the Galra and going back to his family, that was worth the risk.

He also knew the Galra helping them escape was risking a lot. He had overheard a sentry being told there was a Galra traitor and had a feeling that this Galra helping was that traitor. When the footsteps of the remaining droids got faint he ran out from where he hid and went to the closest prisoner. They looked at him curiously as he unchained them before their expression turned to joy. “Sshhh. Start rounding the prisoners here so that I can unchain everyone faster,” he said and they nodded while running off.

He went to the next prisoner and did the same. Soon, all the prisoners knew what was happening and came over to him. After a little the last prisoner was in front of him waiting to be freed. A human that he’d talk to a lot considering they were both taken and separated from their families while on a mission. But he knew the human had it worse. His son was with him and he had no idea what was happening to him, he also was very close to the pilot apparently and knew he went into the arena, but didn’t know if he was alive or not.

The Galra helping them soon arrived back and all the prisoners gasped, stepping back and he held his hands up. The prisoner unlocked the human’s collar and shackles before turning to the Galra. “That’s everyone. What now?” he asked. All the prisoner’s eyes were on them he knew.

“Now we get back to my ship and get you all of you back to your families,” he said and everyone nodded except for some.

“What about those of us that don’t have anywhere to go?” a prisoner spoke up and the Galra looked over at them.

“I know some of your planets were destroyed by Zarkon, and I’m truly sorry about that. All I can do is get those whose planets are still there back to them. I’m helping the Paladin’s off Voltron. They are going to take down Zarkon and help those in need. Those of you without a planet will come with me to their ship and can stay there until they either find someplace safe for you or they end this war,” he said and they nodded. He then waved a hand and started leading them back to the cargo ship he stole.

They entered the ship and Thace had all the prisoners stay in the cargo hold. “Samuel Holt?” he called out and the human went forward. “Do you know first aid?” he asked and Samuel nodded. “Follow me, I’ll show you were the medical kits are so that you can help the prisoners that are injured,” Samuel nodded and followed the Galra through the ship.

“Thank you for saving us,” Samuel said after a little, fixing his glasses. “Is it true that there are people trying to stop this?” he asked and Thace nodded.

“Yes, the Paladins of Voltron. They are all humans like you,” he said and Samuel’s eyes widened. “One of them was from your team, he’s called Shiro,” he said and Samuel’s eyes teared up slightly. After a year and a half, he finally knew that Shiro, his friend, family member even, was alive and taking down the Galra.

“I have a son that was taken with me, do you possibly know where he is?” he asked, both hopeful and fearful of the answer.

“Yes, I do. I originally came to this mining colony to save you since I know Shiro cared about you and that you can help them defeat the Empire,” he explained and Samuel nodded. “I read the brief file they had on you and it said where they put you son. After we get the aliens here who still have a planet to call home, home, we’re going after your son. All I know so far is he’s at the edge of the Empire’s reach and what planet. Nothing about how the planet is or how many Galra are on it,” he continued and Samuel nodded.

“That’s good enough for me. I’m just glad to know that my team is alive,” he said and Thace nodded.

“Here are the medical supplies,” Thace said opening a container in the wall. Inside was all the medical supplies a cargo ship needed. The only problem he didn’t think about was that all the labels are in Galran, a language that Samuel couldn’t read.

“What does all that say?” he asked pushing his glasses farther up his nose to peer at the labels closely. Thace then quickly explained what each thing was as Samuel nodded, memorizing each one. “Ok, got it,” he said and Thace nodded.

“I’ll be up in the bridge. We’re taking off,” he said turning around to go down a hall.

“Wait,” Samuel said and Thace turned. “I never got your name,” he said continued.

“Thace Kogane,” he said and Samuel nodded before his eyes widened. Before he could say anything, Thace was gone, going up to the bridge having left Samuel before he could comment. Samuel gave a small smile as he thought about his discovery. Shiro had said his family adopted a boy whose family was killed but father was missing.  _ Thace is Keith’s father _ , he thought to himself as he grabbed some medical supplies and went back down to the cargo hold.

The prisoners looked up when they heard the door open and saw him coming in with medical supplies. “Alright, who else has medical training since I’ll be needing help?” he called out and the one alien he made friends with raised his hand smiling. “Alright, let's start helping to heal those who need it,” he said walking over to an alien he knew that had some problems.

“Did the Galra say anything to you about what’s happening?” he asked.

“He did, Kirk,” Samuel said. “He said we’re first getting the aliens with planets still back to their home and then we’re going to get my son back,” he said smiling and Kirk smiled back.

“That’s great,” he said nodding and Samuel nodded back as they worked on the alien.

“ _ Everyone hold on tight, we’re taking off _ ,” a voice called through the speakers and everyone immediately grabbed onto something right as the ship lifted off the ground and went through the air. After a little, the speakers crackled to life again. “ _ We’re safely in space, you can start walking around if you want _ ,” the speaker then went off as Thace had said everything that needing saying. Samuel and Kirk finished healing the hurt prisoners and looked out the small window in the cargo hold. “ _ Alright, the closest planet to us is, Teiwei. Anyone from there? _ ” Thace asked and one alien stood up and went to a panel on the wall.

“Yes, I am,” they said.

“ _ Alright, we’ll be there in two days, _ ” he replied and the alien walked back to his spot and sat down.

**XXX Three Weeks Later XXX**

The last alien that had a family walked down the ramp and was engulfed by other people that were presumably his friends and family. There were only three aliens besides Samuel who didn’t have a home. Then there was Kirk who decided to stay with Samuel who also wanted to help the Paladins defeat Zarkon. He had said he was already gone from his family for close to six years, might as well do something to prevent others from being taken as well.

The ramp rose from the ground before closing up. Thace then lifted the ship off the ground and they were soon leaving Oeria’s atmosphere. The aliens that remained stayed in the cargo hold while Samuel and Kirk sat on the bridge with Thace. Samuel has been wanting to ask Thace if he has a family, a son specifically, to be sure that Keith was Thace’s but didn’t know how to ask. He’d told Kirk his suspicion and they bounced ideas off one another but didn’t know how to breach the subject. “Samuel, we’re know heading to the Balmera to get your son,” Thace said, breaking the silence.

Kirk raised his head and tilted it toward Thace, an idea in mind. Samuel looked at the alien, not quite understanding what Kirk wanted him to do. The humanoid alien sighed, lifting his long, thin arm to his face in what appeared to be a face palm. “So, Thace,” he started and the Galra looked over at Kirk, “do you have any family?” he asked. A distant look crossed his face as he thought about his family and the two fathers instantly felt a bit worried.

“Yes, I do,” he finally answered, shaking the moment away.

“Tell us about them,” Samuel said kindly and Thace looked between both him and Kirk.

“Ok. I have two kids, twins even, that are human like you Samuel,” he said and Samuel looked at him in surprise. “I had met an amazing woman after an emergency landing on your planet. She helped me hide and fix my ship so that I could leave. The government was catching on to her ruse, but by that time she was pregnant and couldn’t have left with me. Even if she could, the Empire would not have approved. So, we decided I’d leave once they were born. She gave birth to them in our cabin in the woods, hidden away from prying eyes. She had her sister with her who knew medical, she was the only other person to know of me and promised to watch over them. Before I left, we named them together, the boy, Keith, after my honorable father and the girl, Willa after her brave sister,” he said sighing.

Samuel and Kirk shared a look, knowing how hard it is to leave behind someone you love because you have to. “Do you know if they’re alright?” Samuel asked hesitantly.

“Yes, I’ve seen my daughter because the Galra had taken her when she was four, killing her mother,” he said. “I had to leave her since I couldn’t have rescued her when I was escaping, she was on a Commander’s ship that was leaving. My son, he’s also a Paladin of Voltron, the Red Lion,” he said smiling and Samuel gave a small smile in return.

“Looks like you can be proud of him,” he said and Thace turned to him, he had a feeling that Samuel wasn’t saying something and Samuel nodded. “I knew your son, Keith. After the Willa was taken, leaving their mother dead, Keith went from orphanage to orphanage because her sister was also killed in the accident. She was following them in her car since she couldn’t be with them long on their vacation,” he said and Thace listened to the story. “She was killed by a different car hitting her when she tried getting them out apparently, though I’m not very convinced of that now from what you’ve told us.”

Thace nodded agreement. “Yes, they probably killed her since they didn’t want word of their presence getting out,” he agreed.

“Well, after a while, Keith had just turned twelve, Shiro’s family adopted him. They took great care of him and he was a very smart kid from what Shiro told me. He’s a son that any parent would be proud of, especially since he’s saving the universe,” Samuel said and Thace nodded.

“That he is,” he looked back out the window.

“Thace,” Samuel started and the Galra turned to him. “Thanks again for everything. You’ve helped all those prisoners and are helping me get my son back, that makes you a friend. And friends call me Sam,” he said and Thace nodded.

“It’s my pleasure to help. The Empire has had their way for too long, and we’re all going to help Voltron defeat them,” he agreed and everyone looked out the bridge window.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOYAH! Next chap up and wow, this was longer than what I’ve done. Cool, hopefully I can get next chap up soon like I did this one! But that’s only because I had four tests so that got me out of homework. LUV YA!! <3<3<3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so no one's commented on the last chap so I'm worried that that means that the chap was so bad that nothing can be done to fixed it. That's not a nice feeling. Please just leave a small comment saying if the chap was good or not, like if it was written well. Also, I’m thinking later on, either later when this story is almost done or when it’s finished, of doing a fantasy\wizard AU. What’s your thoughts on it? Are there any characters you’d want to show up or anything? Thanks, back to the story!

**XXX Three and a Half Weeks Later(present time) XXX**

Thace looked around on the hologram of the Balmera’s surface. They arrived in the Balmera’s system yesterday after taking the last prisoner who wanted to go home, home. They were able to use a wormhole but couldn't get very close. They stopped well away from the planet and had to fly for a week before they reached the system. They arrived at a small planet next to the Balmera and landed there. Kirk and Sam were in the cockpit wit Thace while the other prisoners that didn't have anywhere to go where resting in the cargo hold.

“That looks like more security than what they had at our mining colony,” Sam said and the other two nodded agreement.

“They probably knew we would try breaking your son out, Sam,” Thace replied and Sam hung his head. “But that won't stop us. We will rescue your son,” he continued determinedly.

“We will,” Kirk said placing a thin, long-fingered hand on Sam’s shoulder. “It just might take more time to do so,” he said reassuringly.

“Thanks again,” Sam said to the two of them.

“No problem,” Kirk said and turned to Thace who was squinting at the holoscreen.

“There may be a problem,” he said after a little and they looked at him. “Not only is the security doubled, but they also have a Battlecruiser and……” he hesitated on the next part and they urged him to continue. “Commander Sendak is there. He was the one who did bad things to Shiro, he put your son and Shiro in the arena,” he said and Sam’s eyes widened.

“We may need help,” Kirk said and Thace nodded reluctantly.

“I can turn the distress beacon on and make sure it's on a frequency that the Empire won’t notice,” he said and the two nodded. “Hopefully, that’ll bring Voltron and they can help us,” he continued before typing away

“And you could finally see your son in person,” Kirk said and Thace turned to him.

“Maybe,” he said and went back to typing before leaning back with a sigh. “Now, we wait.”

**XXX Castle of Lion’s XXX**

“ _ Paladins come up to the bridge immediately. We have a distress beacon _ ,” Allura’s voice echoed through the Castle and everyone looked up. Soon everyone was up and Willa looked at Pix and Arrow before shrugging and following the other's as they ran through the Castle. They soon arrived in the bridge and both Allura and Coran turned to them. “A distress beacon was recently turned on, on a planet near a Balmera that’s under Zarkon’s control. We have no idea why it’s on considering the planet should be abandoned and it is in the Empire’s control,” she said.   
“It could be a trap,” Keith said and Shiro gave a slight nod.

“Could be, but we can’t leave them there if it’s not,” he said and Allura nodded in agreement. “Where is this Planet?” they all looked at Allura as she brought up a map.

“It seems to be near the outer edge of Zarkon’s Empire. And the beacon itself seems small, like a beacon from a crashed ship,” she said and they nodded.

“So, in theory, we could go to this beacon without much trouble since it's at the edge of Zarkon’s Empire’s reach?” Pidge asked and the princess nodded.

“Yes, in theory, we should. But we should all make the decision to go or not,” she looked at each of the Paladins and then looked at Willa, Luna, Pix, and Arrow. Slowly, one by one, everyone nodded agreement. “I guess it’s decided. We’re going to the planet,” she said and Coran nodded, putting the coordinates for the wormhole.

“We should arrive in a day or-” he got interrupted by a beeping. Everyone looked at him curiously as he pressed a few buttons and a voice came through.

“ _ Paladins, if you're coming to help us, be warned, there are many Galra soldiers and sentry droids along with a Battlecruiser ship all by the Balmera. A Commander that you might also dislike is also there, so be careful should you decide to help, _ ” the message turned off and Willa had her mouth covered by her hand, eyes glistening with unshed tears. She and the twins knew the voice that came through in the message, for it was the voice of the Galra soldier that had helped them long ago before he disappeared.

Everyone looked at her in confusion, especially Keith and Shiro. “What is it, Willa?” Keith asked and she turned her gaze to him.

“That was Thace, the man that helped and cared for me when I was with the Galra,” she said quietly and both Shiro and Keith’s eyes widened.

“Are you sure?” Shiro asked while Keith looked over at Coran and to that extent the message and back to Willa who nodded. “Well, then this also makes us more determined to help him, for you two,” he said placing a hand on both Keith’s and Willa’s shoulders. Willa slowly nodded agreement since she knew Thace cared about her and was potentially her actual father, not a father figure.

“What are we waiting for then?” she asked and Shiro smiled along with Coran and Allura. Allura nodded to Coran who nodded back before pressing some buttons. A wormhole then opened up in front of them and they went through, now on their way to help Thace.

“We’ll be there in no time,” Coran said cheerfully and everyone watched as the streaks of blue and gray went by. They all then walked through the halls toward the Castle entrance where they could exit the Castle when it landed via a lift of sorts, the one they used when they helped Rolo and Nyma all those months ago. Even though it took two days to get to the beacon, it only felt like an hour or so to everyone on the ship.

Soon, they felt the ship land on what they assumed was the planet and Allura and Coran came down. “From the scans of the planet, the planet's atmosphere is breathable,” he continued and they nodded while placing their helmets on to look the part of Paladins. Willa, Pix, and Arrow just stood waiting since they didn’t really have anything to put on since they weren’t Paladins, just wearing the clothing they got from the team.

Coran then pressed a button and the platform went down, taking it’s occupants down to the ground. They then touched the ground and looked around until they saw three people standing in front of a cargo ship. One was tall, a Galra, another was a human that looked like Pidge but older and male, the last one was a humanoid alien that was tall and lean with long, thin arms and legs, colored a blue-gray color with deep blue eyes. Pidge took her helmet off and peered at the human and the human looked back at her.

She then cried out in joy and ran toward him while Shiro took off his own helmet. “Katie!” the man shouted and ran forward and caught his daughter when she launched herself at him. He caught her with ease and spun her around. “I missed you,” he whispered and Shiro walked forward. Sam settled Pidge on the ground and looked up at Shiro smiling. Shiro smiled back and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, Sam,” he said and Sam nodded back.

“It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?” Sam asked. He knew he’s been gone for a while but he didn’t know how long exactly.

“It has,” Shiro said and looked at the other two people there. The humanoid alien was watching them with a smile, apparently happy and the Galra was looking back at the group, specifically Willa and Keith. “Who are the other two?” he asked and Sam nodded his head.

“Of course,” he said and pointed to the humanoid behind and to the side of him, “this is Kirk, he was a prisoner like me. He’s a friend, we helped each other during hard times,” he then pointed to the Galra. “That’s Thace, he rescued us and twenty-three other prisoners and got them home, well all except for three who’s home planets got destroyed,” he said and they nodded. Shiro turned to Thace and held his hand out and Thace gripped it.

“You have my thanks,” Shiro said shaking the hand firmly.

“It was nothing,” he replied. “And if your wondering about the beacon, well, I turned it on so that the Galra wouldn’t get it since I’m a fugitive and so are the prisoners, and because I was planning a rescue,” he explained.

“What rescue?” Allura asked stepping forward.

“We decided,” he pointed to Kirk and Sam who still had his arm around Pidge’s shoulders, “to free everyone on the Balmera since it’s only fair. We originally were only going to save his son, Matt, and anyone with him, but when we found that the security had been upped, we decided to free everyone but that we were going to need help,” he said and Shiro nodded.

“We’ll help,” Shiro said and everyone nodded. “So, you helped those three when they were with the Galra?” he asked pointing at Willa and the twins. Thace nodded. “We have your thanks,” he said. “We were also wondering something.”

“Wondering what?” Thace asked though he and his two companions had a feeling they knew where it was going.

“Are you Willa and Keith’s father?” Allura said for him as the two in question stepped forward, one looking hopeful the other looking suspicious. Willa bit her lip as she waited for his answer, hoping beyond hope that he was their father while Keith was curious but didn’t bring up his hope since he didn’t want it to break if the ex Galra soldier said no.

“It is true. They are my children.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUM! Cliffy! Well, not really since well, you can probably guess why. Also, sorry if this isn’t as long as you;d hope but I just wanted to get this out since I had a feeling that if I didn’t it’d take a LONG time before I would because of all the crazy going on in my life. Yeah, fun. So, please tell me what you think about my questions from the first notes! Remember, you can contact me and see updates on this story or anything else on my Tumblr: paladinwilla. Luv ya!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, you guys don’t like commenting apparently. Hopefully that means the chaps are good. And sorry for the delayed update, a lot of things happening right now so please don’t be mad So, this story will also be ending soon, maybe in a few chaps, we’ll see. And finally, I will be starting the other Voltron story then! We’ll see how that turns out then. Ok, back to the story! Luv ya!

 

Willa sucked in a quick breath at Thace’s words, hand going up to cover her mouth before she rushed forward and lunged slightly into Thace. He caught her easily and settled her feet onto the ground and hugged her back. Keith sucked in a breath too through his nose, but stood still where he was, watching Willa and Thace hug. All he could think was his dad was alive and was with them, but also how he had left them, without even any reason for them. For as long as Keith could remember, he always thought his dad left because he didn’t want them or be with their mom.

He didn’t think he’d forgive Thace that easily, though he did help Willa when she was held captive and he was presumably the one that shut the barrier down, that helped the process. And now, he saved Sam, Pidge’s dad, twenty-four other prisoners and now was going to try saving a whole Balmera where Pidge’s brother was being held prisoner. Willa and Thace both turned to look at him. Willa looked at him in confusion and had a small pleading look on while Thace had an ever so small smile on his face, looking at him with what appeared to be understanding.

He towered over Willa and had an arm around her shoulders. Everyone was now looking at him, wondering why he wasn’t even remotely happy at being reunited with his father like his sister is. “Keith, I have a feeling I know why you're not happy at seeing me,” he started and everyone looking at Thace, “and I don’t blame you. I hope I will get your forgiveness soon so that we can be a family,” he finished and Keith gave a minuscule nod.

“For now, why don't we just figure out how to help the Balmerans and the prisoners,” Keith said and everyone nodded agreement.

“The battle cruiser will give us the most trouble so we should take that out first,” Sam said, joining the conversation. “If your Lions are as powerful as I’ve heard and been told, one or two Lions should be able to take the cruiser down while the others go to the planet and deal with the Galra down there,” he explained and both Allura and Shiro nodded.

“Allura, do we have any more B.L.I.P. Tech left?” Shiro asked and Allura’s brow furrowed.

“I do not know. Contact Coran and ask him to check,” she said and Pidge nodded already walking off a little ways to talk to Coran.

“Who’s this Coran?” Thace asked and Sam and Kirk nodded agreement since none of them knew of the advisor.

“Coran is my advisor and friend. He helps in the bridge during battle and helps training and keeping the Castle functional. I don’t know what I would do without him,” Allura said fondly of her friend, her family member even.

“Yeah, he knows what to do or say when one of us feels down or is frustrated. He’s helped us a lot,” Lance added and the other Paladins nodded agreement.

“He sounds like a wonderful man,” Thace said and Sam nodded while Kirk only looked surprised. Pidge then comes back and gives a smile to them.

“Coran says there’s just enough for us to use. Though, he does suggest that we get the tech back once were done this time instead of leaving it in the Balmera,” she said giving a small laugh and Allura nodded.

“Of course. Now, Pidge, the Green Lion still has its cloaking ability, yes?” she asked and Pidge nodded while Sam looked at his daughter confused at why she’s called Pidge. “You’ll fly around the Balmera cloaked and drop the BLIP tech down the selective shafts so that we can have visual of the inside. Once that’s done, we’ll start the attack,” she explained and everyone nodded “Thace, do you have anything you’d like to add?” Thace looked between everyone and nodded.

“The patrols down there are bigger than the first Balmera you liberated. Not only that but half of the force is living Galra, not the mindless droids. If you don’t like killing, you’ll have to find a way to get them all into the same place,” he said and Allura nodded agreement. She knew that the new Paladins didn’t like killing unless they had to out of self-defense. But in this case, it didn’t seem like they had a choice.

“I maybe able to help with that,” Willa spoke up.

“How?” Allura, Shiro, and Thace all asked.

“Well, the Galra know that I, the twins and Luna are escaped arena prisoners, dangerous ones at that. They know that we can take down these sentry droids sense these ones aren’t specially made for arena prisoners nor do they have the druids protection either. So, if we take down some droids they should send most, if not all, the Galra soldiers to our position and we could trap them somehow,” she said and the twins nodded agreement.

“Yeah, if we could get them to all go to a bay or something with someone in the control center, once all the soldiers are inside someone in the tower could press the button and lock the doors,” Arrow continued and both Willa and Allura nodded.

“But how will you get out?” Lance asked. They never said how they’d get out of the bay when the doors locked, indicating that the four didn’t plan on getting out. “Or did you not plan on getting out of the bay with hundreds of Galra soldiers in it?” Willa looked away and both Keith and Thace looked at her, fists clenched.

“Willa,” Thace said and she looked up and saw his look, actually flinching from the heat of it as she saw they were not happy with the thought. “Answer the question.”

“I uh, ah, didn’t plan an escape. But this is our only option to get rid of the living soldiers without bloodshed. We had to endure that for years, and I’ll not let you be forced to kill when it can be avoided. Killing someone, taking another life and watching them die…..it NEVER gets easier!” she yelled at them. “Even if these soldiers deserve death, it will not take the guilt away. Because you’ll have to live with the fact you took a persons life! Whether it's an innocent person or a killer, it will never be easy to take a life!” she yelled, a couple tears trailed down her cheek as the faces of the other prisoners she had to kill to keep herself alive flashed across her vision. A sob caught in her throat and she hunched forward, both the twins and Thace went forward. Thace wrapped his arms around his daughter as the twins placed comforting hands on her shoulders.

“She’s right,” a voice said and everyone looked over at Shiro. “It never gets easier killing anyone. Even though I killed the Gladiator that killed hundreds of people, I still felt the guilt eating at me since it was a life. No matter how good or bad someone is, that’ll never ease the burden of knowing you were the one to end them,” he said and slowly everyone nodded, Willa slowly calmed down straightened up in her father's grasp. She wiped the traces of tears from her eyes and nodded.

“Alright, we’ll do Willa’s plan, only if you promise to get out of there,” Allura said and Willa nodded, though she knew it’ll be hard to get out of a room full of angry Galra soldiers trying to either kill or capture you.

“We’ll try,” she said and Allura nodded understanding that they’ll try to get out.

“I’ll go with you to close the bay doors from the control room,” Thace said and she raised her head to look Thace in the eyes and nodded thanks.

“Sam, Kirk, you two and your fellow ex-prisoners can either stay here on this moon in the cargo ship or come into the Castle where you can either help in battle on the bridge or help in the med bay. What would you like to do?” Allura asked and the two ex-prisoners looked at each other.

“We’ll help you,” Kirk said and Allura smiled. “But the other prisoners, you should ask them if they wish to wait here away from battle before you start anything,” he continued and she nodded.

“Of course. I shall go do that now while you guys figure the rest out with Coran who should be coming down with a holographic map of the Balmera’s surface,” Allura said and the other's nodded and she walked away.

**XXX**

_ “BLIP Tech is in position and online, _ ” Pidge’s voice echoed around the bridge through the comms systems.

“We have the signals. Pidge, go down the shaft and tell the Balmera there to get somewhere safe since a battle is about to begin,” Coran said looking at the map and seeing gold dots for the Balmerans.

“ _ Copy, _ ” she replied and the green dot of her Lion shot down the shaft she was over before stopping at the bottom.

“Willa, Thace, get going. Once you have all the Galra in one place, we’ll start the rest of the plan,” Coran called.

“ _ Ok, we’re going, _ ” she said. She looked over at Thace who nodded before sneaking off toward the control tower. She, the twins and Luna walked out from where they were hiding and walked through the halls.

“ _ Be careful, the Balmera isn’t very stable so avoid shooting it, _ ” Coran said to everyone and Willa gave a short nod.

“Will do,” she said, continuing on through the tunnels. She suddenly felt something and raised a hand. “Wait, I feel something,” she said closing her eyes and missing the look the twins shared. They were wondering what she felt but they had a thought about why she could feel the earth move was because of the experiments. While she was still healing Coran had looked through and since she could use fire and air, she also had the potential to bend earth and water. They now think that the potential for earth is showing up since she’s on the element.

Through the rocks beneath her she could feel people walking around, both human and the hollow steps of droids. “Follow me,” she said and started walking toward the place she felt the living steps were coming from. “Stop,” she stopped them at an intersection and placed her back against the wall and the other two followed her lead and Luna waited at the back, making sure no one came from behind. She then leaned her head around the corner before straightening up and giving them a nod.

She walked out into the hall, going onto the balls of her feet, arms up in a ready position and the twins followed her lead. There was shouting as the mixed Galra patrol were surprised at them just coming out from basically nowhere. They raised their guns at them and Willa’s gaze narrowed as she focused. Her eyes flashed the familiar blue-gold, she took a deep breath and shot her hands out one at a time, pointer and middle fingers out. Spikes of fire flew from her her fingertips and shot through the air towards the soldiers. The spikes hit the droids with so much force they fell to the ground useless and she gave a small wave and smirk.

The soldiers growled and started running toward them and they turned to run down the hall. Pix and Arrow pulled out the stun guns that Coran had given them and shot back towards the soldiers running toward them, breaking the Galra’s guns. Willa lifted a hand and tapped the comm in her ear. “Coran! How do we get to the bay Thace is in?” she called out and she heard tapping over the comm and Coran looked.

“ _ Take a left up ahead. Once your halfway through I’ll have the other's go down and start the attack on the battlecruiser, _ ” he said and Willa followed his directions. As she turned the corner like Coran said she glanced back and saw a shot coming toward them. She swung her hand up and air swung at her command backing the blast go over their heads. She then turned and continued running through the halls toward the bay where Thace waited for her to enter with all the Galra soldiers following.

She closed her eyes and felt soldiers running all around as the ones chasing them called for reinforcements. Soon as they ran through the halls, purposely going to were other living soldiers were, the bay doors stood up ahead. They ran into the room and Willa nodded, they then broke off going in three different directions weaving through the ships there and heading to the door that was slowly getting closer. Shots rang through the room, echoing against the walls and ships, seemingly getting louder.

Willa went forward, going back, right hand dragging through the soft earth, left leg straight, right bent underneath her as she slid underneath a Galra ship wing. Once past she got up with Luna close behind and ran toward the door. Hope welling up in her chest as she got closer to her escape and making the room a prison for the Galra soldiers. She heard shouts from the Galra soldier as they chased her and the twins through the obstacle maze of ships. A shot went past her and flew towards the door keypad and her eyes widened.

She pushed herself harder and ran faster, the ground whizzing under her as she raced toward the door that was now glitching shut. Luna ran in front of her and Willa shot her hands forward and air pushed Luna through the door and Willa ran faster. Her eyes narrowed as the door got dangerously close to being shut. She dove through the gap and grunted when her left ankle was caught in the closing door. She jerked her foot around hoping to get it through but the door held fast.

Soldiers came closer, snarling happily, thinking they have her. Her she gnashes her teeth together, grabs her calf and then pulls her leg back with all her strength. The gives slightly and her ankle slides through, the metal digging in and the metallic smell of blood filters to her nose. The soldiers are closer and she gives another sharp tug to her leg as she hears shouting echoing through. She felt her leg move more and a blinding, red-hot pain shot up from her ankle all the way up her leg and to her chest. 

She shouted out in surprise before looking down at her ankle. Her foot was pulled from its socket with the bones pushing at the skin, threatening to break through. What worried her most was the fact that she couldn’t really feel her foot, anything past her ankle was numb to feeling. She could see the blood going out of the bottom of her shoe and reasoned that they shot her foot, which meant she couldn’t walk. She looked at Luna and jerked her head to her ankle and Luna gave a reluctant and guilt-ridden look before clamping her jaw around Willa’s leg to help her pull her leg free. She nodded again as she grabbed her leg behind Luna’s mouth and pulled again.

Her leg came out more and now the door gripped her foot instead. She grit her teeth together as a faint needle sensation filled her foot, as if she was walking on sharp pins and needles. She heard running and turned to look. Pix and Arrow were running down the hall toward her and she glanced back and saw that the soldiers were nearing the door. She threw her hands up, hearing groans and cracks around her and she pushed her hands toward the soldiers. She opened her eyes and saw that rocks were flying towards the Galra and pelted them, of all sizes.

Pix and Arrow each grabbed an arm and pulled back as Luna pulled her leg and her foot popped out and the door closed all the way. Willa groaned aloud through her teeth as the pain became more intense. Coran’s voice came to her through the comms. “ _ Is everything ok? We started the attack. Willa is everything ok? _ ” he apparently had been trying to get to her for a while since he was sounding very panicked at her lack of response and probably her groan of pain.

“Peachy. Just peachy,” she snarled slightly back to Coran and pix shook his head and grabbed the comm from her ear and placed it in his own as Arrow dealt with her most likely broken ankle.

“Her foot got caught in the door as it closed and she had to pull it free but not before it got shot. She most definitely has a broken ankle and damaged nerves in the bottom of her foot,” he told Coran.

“ _ Ask her if she feels anything below the ankle _ ,” he said and Pix looked at Willa.

“Can you feel anything below your ankle?” She looked up at him, face contorted in a grimace.

“Beyond the horrible pain of my ankle, a dull prickling feeling in my foot. I can’t feel much of my foot,” she replied and Pix transferred the info to Coran who gave a low ‘quiznak’.

“ _ You need to get her back to the Castle before the bones heal incorrectly and an infection starts in the wound, _ ” he said and Pix nodded as Arrow finished covering the wounds.

“We need to get her back before the Galra healing genes kick in and heal the bone incorrectly,” he said and Arrow nodded. He grabbed Willa’s arms and pulled her up until he could hold her more securely in his arms so that she could also use her arms still to fight. They then started making their way through the tunnels toward the pod they took. Thace caught up to them as they ran and looked at her questionably. “We’ll tell you once we get back to the Castle,” Pix said simply and Thace nodded as they ran.

“ _ Almost there, just a few more turns _ ,” Sam’s voice called out this time instead of Coran’s. “ _ A patrol of sentry droids down the next hall _ ,” he said.

“Copy,” Pix said using the term Pidge used. They entered the hall and the patrol was coming at them. Willa nodded to Arrow and he changed his grip so that she could swing her right leg up, shooting flames toward the droids. The droids fell down and Arrow fixed his grip before running through the halls again. Pix was ahead of him, leading them through the maze of tunnels with Luna and Thace behind, making sure no one came sense Willa couldn’t feel the vibrations anymore because of not being on the ground.

**XXX**

The Black Lion flew towards the battlecruiser with Keith behind him as Lance and the other's went down to the surface to deal with the remaining Galra droids and drones. “Ready, Keith?” Shiro asked and a video of Keith in the Red Lion popped up beside him.

“ _ Ready. Let’s do this thing _ ,” he said and Shiro nodded. They separated from each other, Black going to the battlecruisers side while Red went to the gun on top of the ship. Shiro activated the jaw blade and it cut through the battlecruisers side easily. Keith neared the gun and activated his fire gun and aimed at the gun. The flames hit a force field around the gun and Keith growled a little. He flew off a little and rammed Red into the shield which ripped from where he hit. He did it again a few more times before the shield finally went down.

He activated the fire gun again and shot flames at the gun. The flames hit the gun with astounding force and melted through the metal. The juncture where the gun was held to the ship was melted through the gun fell off with a groan as it became too heavy for the weakened juncture to hold anymore. Keith then went forward and dug his Lion’s claws into the gun and flew off a ways before turning sharply, the claws retracting and the guns barrel flew through space, flying off.

He then went back to the ship and helped Shiro finish it off before heading to the surface where the Castle was already. They came in time to see Thace and the twins exit but Willa wasn’t with them. Blood was smeared on Arrow’s armor slightly making them both wonder what happened. They ignored it for now since they knew they still had work to do before this Balmera was free from Zarkon’s control. They defeated the rest of the droids with ease and landed their Lions by the ship and walked out. Keith went to the Castle’s entrance right as Allura came out and Thace walked up to her.

“Where’s Willa and Coran?” Keith asked and the twins looked at each other before looking at Thace. Arrow stepped forward as Lance went over to Keith and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Our part went according to plan but she hit a setback. When escaping her left foot got caught in the closing door and while pulling it free her foot was shot. We were able to get her free before anything else happened but her ankle is broken and she has no feeling in her foot. Last we saw was Coran fixing her up properly before putting her in the Cryopods to heal the broken ankle,” he explained and Allura nodded agreement since she had heard Coran telling the twins and Thace what was going to happen.

“Yes, and she should be out soon,” Pix said this time and Keith nodded. He looked over at Allura, once he had her attention he gave a small head jerk in the direction of the ship and she nodded. He then left the group with Lance behind him walking toward the Med Bay. Lance grabbed his hand and he looked over at him. Lance gave a small smile and he returned it with a shaky one.

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Lance said after a little of walking in silence.

“I know, but this is the second time she’s been in there when she does something to help us. I don’t want this to become a pattern,” he replied and Lance nodded.

“I’m sure it won’t. She probably just got unlucky. From what I heard the keypad was shot closing the door sooner than expected. Thace was going to hit the close and lock button when they were close to the door. Sounds like the soldiers following her tried to prevent her escape,” he reasoned to Keith who nodded.

“I guess,” he said and they continued in silence. They soon arrived and walked over to the pod that she was in, Luna sat at the base, waiting for her to come out. Keith looked at the panel and saw that she was indeed almost done for her broken ankle, he just hoped that it also made sure she could feel her foot again.

**XXX**

Shiro looked over as Keith and Lance left the group before turning back to Allura and Thace. “So, where would the prisoners be held here?” he asked and Thace nodded to Coran who pulled out a holographic map of the Balmera. Thace then gestured toward an area by a cave and shaft.

“Any prisoners brought to a mining colony would be put in a cave that is next to a shaft. So they should be waiting here or if the Galra discovered something about the prisoners, then they would be in the main factory where the energy comes from,” he then pointed to the huge power plant and everyone nodded.

“Ok, so let’s first check the cave and get any prisoner that needs medical attention gets help before going to the power plant,” Shiro said and Allura nodded agreement.

“We can take one of the transport vehicles so that we have a way to bring the prisoners back here,” Allura said pointing in the distance. They all turned and saw the vehicle she was referring to easily since it was bigger than normal and had many carts to support all the prisoners. Shiro nodded and they went toward the vehicle and Thace went to the pilot seat. After a little, they arrived at the cave and Shiro stepped off the transport and walked up to the cave with Allura and the other Paladins.

Thace and the twins stayed in the transport as they waited for everyone to get back. Shiro activated his hand and purple glow filled the tunnel that led deeper into the Balmera. They went down the tunnel and soon arrived in a cavernous space. Along the walls, prisoners were chained to it, hands held above their heads by chains. They all looked around trying to find a specific person but eventually they gave up on seeing if Matt was there.

Shiro went to the first prisoner and cut them loose from the wall. He then did it to the other's and everyone stood up uncertainly and gathered in the middle waiting. Shiro looked over at Allura who nodded. “I am Princess Allura of Altea. You are now free from the Galra’s clutches and we will provide you food and medical supplied. If we can, we will get you back home, but if your homeworld was attacked, then I will gladly accept you into my Castle. I just have one question for everyone here,” she said and all the prisoners looked at her with a mix of awe, joy, suspicion, wonder, and curiosity. She gestured behind her and Pidge stepped forward, removing her helmet. “Has anyone seen a prisoner that looks like her?” she asked.

A prisoner stepped forward and he had a look of regret and sadness. “Not for about a cycle. The Galra took him out of the cave one day and dragged him away as he pleaded not to be taken, saying he has a sister that needs him or something like that,” he said and Pidge looked down sadly.

“Oh,” she said dejectedly and Allura placed her hands on Pidge’s shoulders, turning the younger girl to face her before bending down to look her in the eyes.

“Don’t lose hope, Pidge. There’s still one more place we can look to see if your brothers here,” she said and Pidge gave a small smile. She then turned back to the prisoners. “Alright. Let’s get you back to the Castle so that you can be treated for your injuries,” she said before gesturing out. Slowly, the prisoners made their way out and Shiro lead them to the transport helping one who couldn’t walk.

“Pix, I need help,” Shiro called and soon Pix came out and a few prisoners gasped. Pix looked at them worriedly, eyes widened and he looked at Shiro. “It’s ok. That’s Pix, he was a prisoner like you and he’s planning on helping us defeat Zarkon. He also has a brother that will help also. And then there's an ex-soldier who defected because Zarkon tried killing his kids,” he explained and the prisoner's shock dwindled. Shiro held up the prisoner he was holding up to Pix and he grabbed the small boy. The boy looked at Pix curiously before grabbing at his ear. Pix smiled down as the boy laughed aloud, grabbing at the charm that Pix had moved to his ear.

Pix grimaced as the boy pulled a bit too hard but continued smiling as he brought the boy inside. Other prisoners soon followed and the transport was filled with both the prisoners and the Paladins. They first went toward the Castle and helped everyone inside before heading back to the transport and unclipping the extra carts. Pix, Arrow, and Hunk stayed behind while Thace, Allura, Shiro, and Pidge went toward the power plant.

Soon, they arrived and Thace stayed in the vehicle while the other's left and headed inside. The feeling of dread soon crawled up their bodies as they continued their way deeper into the abandoned, dark powerplant. Suddenly the lights flickered the deep purple of Galra and they saw a figure up ahead. It flickered again and they could distinguish the figure. “Matt!” Pidge called running forward. Matt turned to face the voice and they saw the limp he had and how a scar went from his ear, down his jaw and stopped on his neck. The next thing they saw made the dread turn into hatred for the Galra and into fear. Matt’s eyes were glowing gold.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUM BUM BUM!!! And CLIFFY!!! Booyah! Was able to make a cliffy. Sorry if you don’t like cliffies but I will try updating soon. And again, this story will be ending soon, in a few chaps or so. We’ll see. Also, soon, maybe later tonight, a one shot will be posted, it’s a Klance and has angst. I felt like writing it since, well, I’m angsty right now from everything happening in my life. Well, I hope it’s angsty, i don’t write angst much so it’ll probably show. Haha. Ok, GOODNIGHT MY GOOD READERS!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, for story updates or if your wondering if I’m going to write anything else for the Voltron Fandom go to my Tumblr: paladinwilla! ALSO WARNING! Mention of a girls period! If you don’t want to read that skip over once you read ‘Soon they came to a table that had peculiar items that Willa didn’t recognize but Pidge seemed to know what they were’ and go to ‘“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you,”’ that’s where it ends. Love ya!

A gasp sounded throughout the room when Matt finished turning and faced those accusing golden-glowing eyes upon the group. Pidge clasped her hands over her mouth, eyes wide while Shiro looked on in disbelief and Allura had worry written on her features. The figure in front of them couldn’t be Matt, they thought. It looked like Matt but it wasn’t him, not really. “Hello, Shiro,” not Matt said, “or should I say, Champion?” he drawled out and Shiro winced a little at the cursed name he had when he was with the Galra.

“Matt, this isn’t you,” Shiro said. “We’ve come to get you out of here.”

“How would you know that this isn’t me? Hhmm? You allowed me to be taken away, forced to do what the Galra wanted. After a while, they saw something in me. They saw potential that no one else saw and they helped me achieve it. They value me, unlike you and everyone else,” he sneered at them and Pidge’s eyes became glassy with tears that she refused to let fall.

“That’s not true. They’re using you!” Pidge shouted. “You don’t have to do what they want anymore!” she cried desperately.

“No they’re not!” not Matt shouted back running forward with incredible speed considering the limp he had. From behind his back, he pulled out a sword and Shiro realized it was the one he had hurt Matt with. Matt lunged forward, sword prepared to swing down and Shiro pushed himself and Pidge out of the way as Allura jumped back.

“Stop it, Matt!” Shiro shouted as he went back up to his feet, Pidge a second behind him.

“You don’t control me,” he said before running forward. Pidge went forward and met him head on and swung her bayard at him. He jumped back, dodging the blow and swung the sword at her. She raised her shield and the sword connected, pushing her back. He pushed the sword down against the shield, entirely focused on his task and Pidge took the opening to swing her weapon against his leg. He gave a shout jumping back. The prison understood on his leg was singed where the blade hit him.

He let off a growl that made Pidge’s eyes widen in shock and fear. With ferocious strength and a snarl he pushed Pidge away and she flew back through the air and landed with a heavy thud. Shiro ran up to Matt before he could do Pidge more damage but he was already at her, hands trying to get at her throat as she held his wrists. He moved his arms around trying to get them free but to no avail as she held fast. Her grip slipped and he freed an arm and swung it at Pidge’s face.

Her head jerked to the side and a small grunt left her lips but she turned to face Matt once more. She swung her fist and it hit his side but he just laughed. “You fight like my sister!” he sneered.

“I am your sister!” she shouted back and he stopped moving. Her words making their way through his mind as he tried processing it. She then swung her bayard at his chest and it connected. He yelled out in pain as electricity surged through his body. She moved the bayard away and his eyes flickered before he fell on top of her unconscious. She let off a sigh and fell back down onto the ground, head thunking the ground.

“Well, that could have gone better,” Allura spoke up and Pidge twisted her head. While she was fighting Matt she forgot that  Allura was there with them.

“Yeah,” Shiro said agreeing. “You ok, Pidge?” he turned toward Pidge who was pushing her brother's dead weight off her.

“Yeah. Sore, but fine,” she said giving a small smile to him and he nodded. “Let’s get him back to the Castle,” Shiro nodded agreement while walking over to pick Matt up and they walked out of the power plant. They walked onto the transport and Thace looked at the unconscious body of Matt slung over Shiro’s shoulders but didn’t say anything. Once they were inside and settled, Thace turned the transport on and drove it back to the Castle where Hunk and Keith waited. They looked up when they heard the humming of the transports engines and smiled. Thace turned the transport off when they arrived at the Castle’s edge and Shiro got off first holding Matt in his arms.

Pidge and Allura followed immediately after him and Thace followed after a little. Hunk walked with Shiro back to the Med Bay telling everything he found out with Pidge and Allura following. Keith stayed back and waited as Thace walked up the ramp and they walked in silence. Thace had a feeling that Keith wanted to say something so he stayed quiet to let his son mull over his thoughts until he figured out how to phrase his thoughts. “Why? Why did you leave us behind and not let us know anything?” he finally asked after a little while.

Thace looked over at Keith as they walked through the Castle’s halls. “I’ll tell you why……”

**XXX**

Willa’s closed eyes screwed even tighter as her nightmare continued on, making her think she was still in the druids hands. She tossed and turned, trying to escape her mind, making small noises at the horrible things going on in her mind. Her door opened and two figures were there, one tall the other shorter. Pix looked down at Keith before entering Willa’s room. The two had been talking since Keith couldn’t sleep and needed to talk to someone, and Pix was perfect since he knew what to say or do to make someone feel better.

During their conversation, Pix had stiffened on the couch before whipping around to look at the door leading to the rooms from the living area. They had both gotten up and walked over to Willa’s room to check in on her and now they could see what was wrong. She was having another nightmare about her horrible time with the Galra and druids. Even though she had gotten used to what happened there, she still had nightmares there and that wouldn’t change, not for a while.

The two walked over to Willa’s bed and got a closer look. Sweat beaded on her brow, eyes clenched shut, hands clutching the sheets and her blanket was tangled around her limbs from all the turning. Pix sat down on the bed's edge, the mattress dipping slightly under his weight and he reached out, grabbed Willa’s shoulders gently and pulled her up until she was leaning against Pix. He rested an arm around her shoulders, giving her a half hug while rubbing her arm gently. Keith sat on her other side, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s ok, Willa. It’s just a dream, it’s not real,” Pix whispered soothingly into her ear. He kept saying kind and soothing words to her and her tense body of facial features slowly relaxed and smoothed out as she was brought out of her nightmare. Her eyes cracked open and she looked around before seeing Pix and Keith on either side of her.

“Sorry,” she muttered and Pix squeezed her shoulders affectionately.

“It’s not your fault. It never is, so don’t feel bad. We’re here for you, and we always will be,” Pix continued and Willa slowly nodded and turned slightly to hug him. Pix wrapped his other hand around her and gave her a hug. As they stayed like that, Willa couldn’t help but feel safe in his arms, like he would fight the world to keep her safe and she let off a content sigh. Keith rubbed his hand in circles on her back and she felt herself slowly falling asleep again, lulled there by Pix’s warm embrace and Keith’s soothing rubs.

Her breath evened out a little later and Pix continued to hold her, knowing she’d feel better with someone staying with her through the night after a nightmare. Pix shifted back until his back was against the wall and his legs stretched out in front of him. He then laid Willa’s head onto his lap and placed her blanket over her before relaxing against the wall. Keith looked at him confused and Pix smiled. “She feels more safe if someone stays with her through the night after a nightmare,” he said and Keith slowly nodded understanding.

He then shifted himself until he was against the wall himself and laid his sister legs across his own and started drawing meaningless things on it with his finger. As he did that she sighed again in content and a small smile pulled itself onto Keith’s features. And so they stayed like that through the night just there for Willa should she need them and they fell asleep too.

When it became morning in the Castle, morning being relative since they just brightened the lights so it looks like it's daytime, and during the night Keith and Pix had shifted. They were leaning against each other and the wall with Willa across them. It seemed that someone had come during the time they were asleep and placed a blanket around them so they wouldn’t be cold. Keith rubbed his eyes and looked around the room and saw that Pix was also waking up. He then looked down at Willa and saw her peaceful expression.

He looked at Pix again before tapping Willa’s arm and she let off a sigh as she stretched her arms out and arched her back to stretch out any kinks from the way she found herself sleeping and sat up. She turned to face the two and gave a grateful smile. “Thanks for staying through the night,” she said and they nodded.

“Didn’t want you to fall back into a nightmare,” Keith responded and Pix nodded as they both got off the bed. “Well, better go get ready ourselves,” he said and they both left the room. Not long after everyone was in the kitchen area eating the breakfast that Hunk managed to create from the stuff he got off the planet he was on.

“Everyone,” Allura started and everyone turned to face her as she stood up at the end of their table, “today we’ll be landing on a planet that's managed to stay out of Zarkon’s control to get more supplies and see if they would join us in our battle against the Empire,” she continued and everyone nodded. “Shiro, Coran and I will go to the Planet’s leader to discuss a possible alliance while the rest of you may look around for any supplies you feel we need. Once we’re done discussing we’ll join you in their traders market in the city square. Pix, Arrow, and Thace, I suggest you stay in the ship until I’ve gotten the everyone there ok with you three being Galra,” she said and they nodded agreement.

“That sound best,” Thace said and the twins nodded agreement.

“Alright, Paladins go get changed since you need to be prepared for anything. Willa, will you be fine in those?” Allura turned to Willa.

“Yeah. These allow me to move without restriction which is good should we encounter any baddies,” she said and Allura nodded as the other's left to put their Paladin armor on.

“Alright. Be sure to stick with Keith alright, we don’t want anything to happen to you while on the planet,” she said and Willa nodded. Willa felt a nudge and looked down at Luna.

“Should Luna stay on the ship or can she come down with us?” Willa asked and Allura looked down and saw Luna laying her head on Willa’s lap.

“Sure, just make sure she doesn’t do anything,” Allura conceded and Willa nodded again. Soon everyone else came back in and they all headed toward the exit to leave the ship and head onto the planet. Once they got off and walked into the square, Coran, Shiro, and Allura all split off and headed toward the Castle where the planets ruling government was. Hunk, Keith, Lance and Pidge all stayed together with Willa and Luna.

They slowly went around the trade square grabbing any supplies they needed like rations, food, medicine, spare clothing and other things. Soon they came to a table that had peculiar items that Willa didn’t recognize but Pidge seemed to know what they were. On the table, there was packaged cylinders or flat squares all in different sizes and some pills called birth control and some things called heat pads. Willa looked over at Pidge curiously and Pidge looked at her, brow raised in question.

“What is it, Willa?” she asked and Willa gestured toward the items on the table as Pidge grabbed some of the flat squares.

“What are these things? You grabbed some but I have no idea what they are but these three are looking at me as if waiting for me to grab some too,” she said and pointed over her shoulder at the other Paladins. Pidge’s eyes widened as she looked at Willa in shock and the other's also looked at her in shock.

“Wait, you don’t know what these are?” she asked and Willa nodded impatiently since that’s what she just said. “Don’t you have periods?” she asked and now Willa looked at her confused.

“A what?” Pidge’s mouth dropped open and the shopkeeper looked mildly interested as well in the conversation.

“You know, ‘time of month’ of TOM for short?” she asked and again Willa shook her head not understanding the words that Pidge is saying. “Ugh! Fine, don’t you bleed for one week a month?” she asked and understanding dawned on Willa’s face and she nodded. “Well, back on Earth it’s called a period or if you want you can say TOM instead,” she explained and then pointed to the table with the weird items. “Those are tampons and pads, used to catch the blood coming out. And that pill is to help regulate it when it gets screwy or so you don’t get pregnant and that heat pad is to help the pains that come with periods.”

“Oh, ok,” Willa said looking at the items in interest as Pidge grabbed two heat pads then some of the pads.

“If you didn’t know what it was called, then what did you call it? And what did you do when it started?” Keith asked this time and Willa shrugged her shoulders as Pidge continued grabbing things to help, especially since they now had another female but she didn’t know what to do or what she would prefer.

“When it first happened, many male prisoners tried to come near me but the twins stopped them. They only allowed the female prisoners near me and they called it a ‘heat cycle’. They seemed to know a good amount and helped me what it happened,” she said and Keith’s eyes widened.

“So you had to endure being uncomfortable when that happened?” Pidge asked once she finished.

“Yeah, though Thace also helped when he realized and brought me clean prison garb to help. Especially since a few males hade great smelling, it was interesting, to say the least. Thankfully the Galra also made sure no one tried anything with me and didn’t make me fight, so that was a win,” she said and everyone looked at her in shocked silence.

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you,” Keith said and Willa shrugged.

“There was nothing you could have done. You thought I was dead and I was light years away. I don’t blame you, and you’re here now, that’s what matters,” she said and Keith gave a small smile. “What’s that?” she asked pointing to a person across from them giving out samples of food. They all walked over and Lance, Hunk, and Willa all grabbed a sample. Keith didn’t as he waited patiently for them to say if anything he was allergic to was in it. All the Paladins knew Keith was allergic to nuts so he waited patiently.

After a little, both Hunk and Lance’s faces fell when they tasted nuts. “Sorry, you can’t eat these, there are nuts,” Hunk mumbled and Keith shrugged and turned to Willa as she chewed the treat smiling. As Keith watched a pink rash formed and he had a horrible realization that she was allergic too at the same time as the other Paladins. “Willa!” Hunk shouted right as Willa’s hands went to her throat as she realized she couldn’t breathe.

The rash had spread up her arms and her throat was constricting. Written across her face was fear as she couldn’t breath and the aliens around them wondered what was happening. Soon Willa fell to the ground, vision flickering as her body reacted horribly to the nuts. “We need help! She’s having an allergic reaction!” Pidge called out and soon the shopkeeper came out and helped them take her into the back as a few other aliens scrambled to where they saw medicine being sold and knew it had stuff to help with allergic reactions since they too had them.

Willa’s mouth opened and closed as she tried to breathe but couldn’t and Keith grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze as Lance did the same to his other hand. Hunk left to go tell Shiro, Allura, and Coran what happened after he had helped Willa into the back. Soon an alien returned and placed a syringe into her leg and pushing whatever it was in it into her system. Willa’s breathing slowly went back to normal right as Hunk came back with Coran. “We need to get her back to the Castle,” Coran said and they nodded. Hunk picked up Willa and left the shop back with Coran and Keith following behind them.

The aliens all around moved out of the way since they could tell what was happening and didn’t want to hinder them as they rushed back to get proper medical care from inside the Castle. Lance and Pidge stayed behind to finish getting supplies and some more stuff for allergic reactions should this happen again. Soon as they started making their way back to the Castle, Shiro and Allura came running towards them.

“Is everything alright?  We came as soon as finished negotiations. The leaders were very understanding,” Allura said and Pidge nodded.

“Yeah, they had an EpiPen it seems to help null down the symptoms until she got proper medical help back in the Castle. We stayed back to get the rest of the supplies and some more of that stuff in case this happens again,” Pidge said and Allura nodded.

“That’s good,” Shiro said. “Let’s get back and check on her. After we’ll tell you how the meeting went,” everyone nodded and they went toward the Castle ship in silence, all apprehensions about what they’d find but it was all ok when they reached the medical bay and saw that Willa was awake and lying in the bed talking. A couple IV’s were hooked into her hands keeping her healthy. When she heard the door open she turned to it and everyone else did too.

“How’d the meeting go?” Thace asked and the other occupants nodded agreement. Luna was curled up on a chair beside Willa watching her intently and the twins were on her other side talking to her. Keith was in the chair beside Luna while Thace was standing at the foot of the bed.

“It went well. The people of Askiowei have agreed to an alliance and will help us in our fight against Zarkon,” she said and everyone nodded.

“So, how did you get done so fast? I thought making alliances took longer,” she said and Coran walked into the room with a hover tray.

“Yes, indeed they do,” Coran said and he looked over at Allura too, wondering how she managed to get the decision done so fast.

“Well, they knew one of our friends had an allergic reaction and could see we were anxious to get back. Even though I thought I was hiding it well, it seems he knew what I was thinking and the alliance was made faster so that we could come back and check on you,” she explained and Willa nodded and slowly the others did.

“That’s good. Did they have any information on the Galra or maybe their whereabouts?” Keith asked and everyone looked at Allura.

“They have, and it’s the ship we rescued Lance, Willa and the twins from.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! Cliffy! Sorry, just really wanted to get this chap out, plus if I had continued, it probably would have gone on for a long time. So, yeah. Next chap will most likely be lsat chap. How sad but this was going to end. If you want, got to my tumblr and send me requests for this fan fic and I’ll do one shot of them! Bye! Lov ya!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff happens, plans are made, Matt comes in, so does Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while. I’m very sorry about that, didn’t mean to take so long but things kept happening. MAYBE LAST CHAP! How sad, and we will see if this is the last chap, who knows, maybe I’ll have to extend it since maybe something would make this chap too long in my opinion. We’ll see. Also, I just realized that there wasn’t much klance in this, I’m sincerely sorry for that, hopefully that won’t happen in my other fanfics that say klance.

**** “Where?” was all Lance could get out when he heard that they would possibly be facing Sendak again. The man that tortured him for over a month, did horrible things, basically killed him so many times. After the word left his mouth, his throat constricted and he tried swallowing the lump but it didn’t work. Keith looked at Lance, noticing that he was pale and shaking and placed a hand on his shoulder. Pix was doing the same for Willa who was tense.

“They said the ship was seen near this sector by the distant moon of Uban which we can get to in a few hours,” she said and Shiro nodded. “We can travel there now and make a plan on how to take down Sendak since we’ve seen how he’s survived being ejected into space with cracks in the pod no less,” she continued and everyone nodded.

“Do you have any ideas on how to stop him?” Willa asked. “Last I saw, he had his crazy druid arm back and it looked even more deadly, so yeah, I think you get the point,” she said and they nodded.

“She’s right. Sendak has his Galra enhanced arm back and it looks to be even more advanced than before if that’s possible,” Lance said looking around and everyone was silent as they digested this information.

“Well, I have and idea, what if we can get Willa to stop Sendak from using his arm?” Allura said hesitantly. Willa turned to her in surprise and shock.

“And how do you expect me to do that? I don’t think wind or fire is going to stop his arm,” she said and Pix looked over at.

“Wait, at the Balmera when we were saving Matt, you bended earth. And metal has small amounts of earth in it. So if you can learn to sense that earth, you should be able to make Sendak’s arm do whatever you want,” he said and she looked over at him.

“You don’t know that was me! That could have been the Balmera doing that. And even if I could, it's not really possible for someone to learn that in so short of time!” she was starting to get frantic at what they were saying, putting this onto her shoulders that she didn’t even realize she was pacing until she felt a hand go onto her shoulder. She turned a bit and looked up the arm to see that it was Shiro who placed his hand on her shoulder.

“I know this is hard, but we believe in you. I believe what Pix said and how rocks floated up and shot themselves at those soldiers. You just gotta believe yourself. The biggest weakness to your own success in self-doubt,” he said and she took a deep breath and her heart slowly stopped racing in her chest. “Better?” she nodded at his question and he then gave her a reassuring smile. “How about this, we go try and get Willa to sense the small amounts of earth in metal and if she can’t do that then we’ll come up with another plan, alright?” everyone nodded and he led Willa out of the room with the twins behind them.

Everyone stayed behind to further discuss plans on taking Sendak down for both cases, if Willa can bend the metal and stop him and if she can’t. All through the walk down the halls to the training deck, Shiro had his hand on Willa’s shoulder to keep her calm, for which she seemed very grateful for. They soon arrived in the training room and Shiro led them to the center of the room. He then gestured to the ground and everyone sat down in a circle. Willa looked between Shiro and then the twins.

“Don’t worry, just relax. Let’s start with something easy. Pix and Arrow both said you felt vibrations while going through the Balmera, is that right?” Shiro asked and Willa nodded. “Ok, then let’s start with that. Close your eyes and feel the vibrations we’re making,” she nodded understanding and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her eyes screwed shut as she focused on everything around her but nothing was coming. Her eyes scrunched up more if that was possible, and she was starting to get annoyed with herself.

_ If I can do this in the Balmera, then why can’t I do it here!? _ she yelled in her mind. She let off a growl while opening her eyes and throwing her arms up. “It’s not working!” she said frustration clear in her voice as she went down onto her back and began rubbing her temples.

“Hey, what I know, vibrations travel easily through earth so it’ll be a bit harder to feel it in metal. Especially if we’re not moving,” Shiro reasoned.

“Yeah. You can’t expect yourself to get it right away. It takes time and practice, like in the arena when we were getting used to each other and protecting each other,” Pix said. Willa looked over at Pix since he was also speaking sense.

“Don’t beat yourself up. You’ll get it,” Arrow said and he went over to Willa and ruffled her hair affectionately like one would do to a younger sibling. “We believe you can,” he said and she nodded.

“Ok, so how about you relax, and we’ll walk around to create the vibrations. Also, I just remembered that you were on your feet so how about keeping the bottom of your feet on the ground,” he said and she nodded understanding and moved until her knees were bent and her feet touched the ground comfortably.

“Ok, I’m ready,” she said closing her eyes and relaxing. She heard them walking and focused on that and slowly as she focused more she started feeling vibrations of them walking around. A smile made its way to her face at her success and she continued to think about the figures moving around. They were blurry to her in the sense that she could sorta visualize in her mind what the things moving were but not exactly who was who or what. “Change it up, do something different,” she said.

They nodded agreement and the twins immediately went to each other and started fighting each other as if in combat while Shiro stood still. Her brow furrowed as she concentrated on all the vibrations and slowly she could make sense of it. In her mind, she could visualize the twins fighting each other and slowly she could visualize Shiro standing, she could also feel their pulse as they fought. She opened her eyes and sat up and she smiled as she saw what she visualized. “I did it!” she said and they all smiled at her.

“Good job. We knew you could do it. Now, how about you try finding the small amount of earth in the metal and do exactly what you did for the previous exercise,” Shiro said and she nodded. She relaxed her body, eyes going closed and she placed her hands onto the ground. After thirty tecks **(minutes)** she was slowly able to feel or see the small traces of earth as particles in the metal all around her and felt how they could be moved by design. She reached out to the panel on the floor that Pidge escaped through all that time ago and forced the lid up.

The others jumped at the sudden noise and the panel opening by itself but Willa just sat up shouting in joy. “Yes! I did it!” she shouted and they all looked at her.

“That was you?” Shiro asked and Willa nodded excitedly. “How ‘bout you try closing it and then opening something else,” he suggested and she closed her eyes briefly as she placed her hand on the ground. She felt her way to the now open panel and closed it, smirking in satisfaction as she watched it close. She then reached out to the door and pulled it open and held it there even though it tried closing. “Could you do that without having to touch the metal?” he asked next and she shrugged. She then took another breath, closed her eyes and stomped her foot down feeling out. She felt Shiro and how he had a metal arm. She focused on the metal arm and had her arms extended.

She then pulled her hands back toward her after she felt the small bits of earth in his arms. She opened his eyes as he went forward towards her and she smiled. They smiled at her and she smiled back. “Let’s go tell the others,” Shiro said and she nodded and they walked toward the training room door that she was unconsciously holding open still.

“Oh, wait,” she stopped walking.

“What?” Shiro asked.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you, is Matt alright?”

“He’s in the healing pod since the Galra did mess with his head. Sam’s with him right now. How about after we tell everyone you're able to bend metal we check up on him,” Shiro suggested and she nodded. She’s been curious about this Matt person that both Pidge and Shiro seem so fond of, and Sam of course, since he is Matt’s father. They walk up to the bridge and soon make it there. Once the door opens everyone inside seems surprised to see them. They had only been at it for a tock and thirty tecks or an hour and a half. They weren’t expecting them so soon.

“Oh! You’re done soon. Does that mean it went well?” Allura asked and Willa nodded. “Can you show us?” she continued and Willa looked over at Shiro and he nodded. She closed her eyes briefly as her foot went down and she re-felt the Galra metal attached to Shiro’s shoulder. She opened her eyes as she moved her arms as if grabbing Shiro’s arm and then moved it so that it was being pulled behind Shiro.

“Wow, last time you just pulled me toward you,” he said and she shrugged as she let the arm go. Shiro out of habit rolled his shoulder and arm out before remembering it was metal and therefore didn’t need to be rolled out.

“Thought I’d try something else,” she said and wiped the back of her hand across her forehead. “Though, let me say this. Galra metal is harder to move. There’s even less earth in it than Altean metal, so it takes a lot of energy,” she said.

“Do you think you’ll be able to hold Sendak?” Shiro asked since he didn’t know it drained her energy to bend Galra metal.

“Yeah. but it’ll be difficult since he will try escaping. When I deal with him someone should stay by me to make sure no soldiers try taking me out since I shouldn’t try doing two things at once,” she explained and they nodded.

“Yes, that would be best,” he agreed. “Allura, have you guys come up with a plan?” he asked.

“Oh, yes! We planned two! One for if Willa proved she can bend metal and one for if bending metal proved too hard for her. We thought the entrance part will be the same no matter what. So, Pidge said she managed to get cloaks onto all the lions so we thought to have all you go to a bay and seal the doors shut while in cloaking, get as many done as possible. Luckily it looks like Sendak is on a smaller ship one that doesn’t have many bays. Once that’s done or if your cloaks time out you all go to the bay closest to the bridge which would be this one.”

She pulled up a holograph of the ship that the Askioweins had since they saw the ship and pointed to a bay that looked to be twenty-five feet below and fifteen feet away from the bridge. “From there you’ll make your way to the bridge and deal with Sendak. Make sure he cannot survive this. Once that’s done, go back to your lions and I’ll have the Castle target the ship and destroy it. I know it’ll be hard, but Sendak is one of Zarkon’s high ranking Commanders. Killing him would help win this war, even if no one likes it,” she said and they all know what she meant.

“We understand,” Shiro said. “We may not like it, but it has to be done to help us win this war,” he looked over at Allura giving her a nod. “How about we check up on Matt while we wait,” he suggested and everyone nodded.

“Yeah! Maybe he's awake!” Pidge said excitedly as they walked out of the bridge and headed toward the Med Bay. Pidge continued talking happily, a bounce in her step. “I can't wait to show him the different stuff I’ve invented! Half the things I made were because of Matt!” she said and Shiro chuckled at her enthusiasm.

“I’m sure he’ll be proud, both of them,” he said and Pidge nodded smiling still at him. They make the rest of the way there in silence, all thinking about how Matt will react to seeing his sister after a year. They soon arrive at the Med Bay and Shiro gestures for them to wait as he and Pidge walk inside. The two walk inside and see that Sam is waiting outside Matt’s pod, looking quite worried. He walks up to Pidge and hugs her tightly.

“How you doin, Katie?” he asked and she smiled.

“As well as one can be in space fighting a war,” she said and he nodded.

“So, tell me what happened in the time I was gone, and why I hear your friends calling you Pidge,” he said and she nodded.

“Well, after you disappeared, the Garrison said it was because of pilot error but I knew better and snuck in and hacked into their computers. I got caught one too many times and they banned me from the premise so I had to go undercover as a boy and I took the name Pidge Gunderson….” she started and Sam nodded as she continued telling her story with Shiro adding in bits and pieces.

“I’m so proud of you, honey. I knew you’d be doing something worthwhile eventually!” he said and Pidge nodded. “So, how long before matt can come out and we can have a little reunions of sorts?” he asked and Shiro gave a shrug standing up from where they had all sat down. He then went to the pod and looked at the vitals that had small subscripts in English that Allura and Pidge did so that they could all look at someone's vitals and be able to tell if they’re doing well.

“He looks to be doing fine. The pod is still working on getting any negative effects out of him and are giving him much needed nutrients that the Galra don’t provide prisoners so he should be out tomorrow,” he said and the two nodded. “Would you be ok with the others coming in?” he asked and Sam nodded since he knew them all.

“No problem at all. You should be asking Matt that once he gets out, though,” he said and Shiro nodded.

“Don’t worry, we will,” Pidge said as Shiro went to the door and everyone came in to check up on their newest Voltron member even if they didn’t know it yet. Everyone sat down as they watched the pod beep, giving nutrients and medical to Matt. Matt looked relaxed, his face was slightly tense as the machine fixed old wounds and Pidge sat leaning against the pod with her dad beside her, arm around her shoulder.

“How do you think Matt will react when he wakes up?” Sam asked and Pidge shrugged.

“That's anyone's guess considering the time you spent with the Galra,” she said looking away and her dad gave her shoulders and affectionate squeeze. They then stayed like that for the rest of the day, everyone slowly falling asleep one by one. Shiro was against the wall with Allura leaning against him, Coran at some point went by and placed a blanket around them, Lance and Keith were on the floor with Lance curled against Keith, his arms around Keith and Keith’s arms wrapped around his. Hunk was in the middle with Pidge using him as a pillow and Sam laid in front of Matt’s pod. Coran walked around the room.

He saw Pix and Arrow lying side by side, their limbs slightly tangled together with Willa and Luna a bit away from them, Willa using Luna as a pillow and keeping warm. Thace curiously was up too and their eyes meet each other. Coran nodded to the other and he walked over. “Couldn’t sleep?” Coran asked once Thace was near and he shook his head.

“Could never sleep before a potential battle,” he said and Coran nodded.

“Understandable. Come, we may have something that could help,” he said and Thace nodded, following Coran as he made his way through the Castle and towards the kitchen. He then went to the far side and pulled out some leaves and placed them in a cup that he grabbed with his other hand. He then went to the side and pulled out some liquid and poured it into the cup. He then set his ticker before leaning against the counter. “Once that goes off, the drink will be ready. I’ve heard Shiro call this tea. Something that people drink to help them sleep if they mix certain things together,” he said and Thace nodded.

“Thank you,” he said simply and Coran nodded.

“It’s nothing. It’s part of my job to make sure everyone in this Castle is healthy and ready,” he said and they soon stood in silence. Soon the ticker went off and Coran turned to the cup and stirred the leaves around a bit before scooping them out and throwing them into a container. “Here,” he held the cup out and Thace took it gently and blew on it before taking a sip.

“Thank you, again,” Thace said and Coran waved a hand.

“Think nothing of it. So, what did you do before on the Galra ship before you abandoned it? If it’s not too much to ask,” he said and Thace shrugged taking another sip.

“Nothing much to it. I was a sub commander to Zendak and worked on his home base. He sent me out occasionally to do some things but the majority I stayed on his or Sendak’s ship. I was lucky though to be able to stay with Willa and her friends. I was able to get Zendak to allow me since I was told him I was able to keep them from attacking, which I did many times,” he gave a chuckle thinking about the times when he had to hold his daughter back when a prisoner said something she didn’t like.

“So you helped the Commanders do things basically?” Coran asked and Thace nodded.

“Basically. You know, all the Galra thought you and the princess were killed with King Alfor since no one saw you for ten thousand years,” he said and Coran sighed.

“Yeah. That was because Allura and I were put in the Cyro Pods and put in cytosis. We were awoken by the new Paladins when they first arrived on Arus,” he said as a sad expression flittered across as he thought about the final moments before being placed in the pods. He shook his head to clear it and saw the fleeting look of concern on Thace’s face before it was gone like he imagined it there. “Well, the tea should be taking effect soon so let’s get you into bed,” Coran said waving with both hands shooing Thace out into the hall.

Thace placed the cup on the counter before being led from the kitchen and to a room where Coran gestured for him to lay down on the bed. Thace nodded as he felt the tea taking effect, his eyes drooping and he laid down after giving a nod of thanks to Coran who nodded in turn before leaving the room. The next day Pidge, Shiro, and Sam all waited outside Matt’s pod while the rest of the team either trained or helped the ex-prisoners aboard adjust to their new lives on the Castle ship. They all thought it was for the best that when Matt wakes up he’s with friends and family so he doesn’t freak out.

The pods cover opens up and Matt stumbled out of the pod looking around disoriented when Sam caught him. His face lights up though when he saw his sister and Shiro. “Guys!?” he said excitedly and they nodded before walking forward and hugging him. Matt feels a couple tears slide down his cheeks from the joy of being reunited with his family and friend. “What happened?” he asked pulling away and they looked at each other. After Shiro had placed Matt in the pod they had told Sam what happened, now they’re not sure if they should tell Matt. Sam gave a small nod and Shiro sighed.

He then told Matt all that happened in the time since they were all caught and afterward, Matt tells them what he remembers. The only thing that Matt has trouble accepting is that he would attack them. They say he did, but he can’t accept it, he doesn’t want to accept it that he tried killing his sister. “It’s ok, Matt. We don’t blame you, we know that the druids did things to you,” Shiro said gently and at looked up at Shiro.

“How?” he asked and Shiro gave a small smile as Sam hugged his son again.

“Because, we’ve seen what the Galra druids have done and know they forced you to do what you did. Simple as that,” he said and Matt looked down.

“I think I need to be alone for a little to think this over,” he said and they nodded as he walked out of the room, going out with the slightest limp from the old wound Shiro gave him so he wouldn’t fight in the arena. Matt walked through the halls with his head down and a couple aliens saw him and knew to leave him alone in his state. A couple of Shiro’s friends saw him sulking. Lance tried walking toward Matt but Hunk held him back

“He probably wants to be alone,” Hunk said and Lance turned to him.

“He just found out his sister fights in a dangerous war and learned that the druids used him to try to kill his own sister and friend. He needs to someone to talk to,” Lance argued and Hunk gave a small nod and let Lance’s arm go. Lance then followed Matt as he walked through the halls and somehow ended up on the observation deck. He went to the window at the other side of the room and saw down there, looking up into the stars. Lance grabbed a blanket from a cupboard he knew was there from his own experience and walked forward.

He placed the blanket around Matt’s shoulders who jerked to the side at the sudden placement of the blanket, turning around to see who’s there. Lance gave him a gentle smile as he sat down beside him. “How you faring?” he asked and Matt turned back to the stars before shrugging. “You wanna talk about it?” he asked gently. Matt looked at him and gave a wane smile.

“Sure,” he replied and started talking about how crazy it was what happened to him and how he couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that he tried killing Pidge and Shiro.

“Yeah, everything about this adventure we’re on is crazy,” he said and then talked about his own experiences. “But luckily, we have each other to talk to. To keep us sane out here in the middle of space, fighting this war that’s been going on for ten thousand years,” he said and Matt nodded.

“Guess your right. So, I’m guessing we’re staying on this ship with you?” he asked and Lance looked up to the stars as he thought.

“Well, we can’t keep you here, but Pidge would appreciate you and Sam staying. Not to mention, you can help us defeat Zarkon, prevent him from making people go through what you did,” Lance said and Matt looked up again.

“It would be nice to take him out, he’s already caused by family so much pain, I don’t want anyone else to go through that,” he looked over at Lance determinedly.

“So, you’ll stay?”

“Yes,” Matt nodded vigorously. Lance smiled at him before standing up and stretching. “Thanks for talking with me,” he said as he stood up also.

“No problem. I know when someone needs to talk about something. If you ever need to talk again, come find me,” Lance said walking toward the door and Matt followed behind and nodded when he caught up. “How about we find Pidge, I know she has some stuff she wants to show you before we have to attack a battleship,” he continued walking, leading Matt toward the Green Lion’s bay where Pidge usually was, working on whatever little project she came up with and usually had Hunk with her.

“You're going to attack a battleship?” Matt asked curiously and Lance nodded.

“Yup, we’re going to take Sendak down,” he had a grim look on his face when he mentioned Sendak and Matt had a feeling he knew why.

“He was the one that tortured you for over a month, wasn’t he?” Matt asked hesitantly and saw how Lance clenched his jaw slightly before nodding. “Well, if you ever need to talk about that experience, you can come find me,” he said and Lance nodded, a small smile on his lips.

“Will do,” they then continued walking in silence as Matt held the blanket tight around his shoulders, the cold of the Castle going through his prisoner garb. “Almost there,” Lance said looking down and saw how Matt was cold. “After our battle, we should get you some new clothing,” he said thoughtfully and Matt nodded agreement. Most the prisoners on the ship had new clothing thanks to the storage containers holding different style of clothing for all the different dignitaries and visitors it had long ago when the universe wasn’t at war.

“That be great,” Matt replied and Lance nodded as they went through a door and saw Pidge in the distance at a desk tinkering on something. “Katie!” he shouted and Pidge looked up from her work and smiled as she saw them walking up.

“Hey Pidge,” Lance said smiling. “Well, since you two have a lot to catch up on, I’ll get going, later,” he said and Pidge waved.

“See ya later, Lance!” she shouted back and Lance raised his hands and made finger guns at her while backing up, still smiling happily.

“Why did he do that?” Matt asked when she turned back to him and she smiled.

“Well, since being out here for a while, we got closer, he helped me with some girl problems since he did have older sisters. He’s kinda like a second brother,” she said and Matt nodded.

“How about you tell you first brother what all this does,” he suggested gesturing to all the equipment around them and Pidge brightened up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so yeah, there will be another chap after this with the battle. I debated putting it in this one but then it would have been REALLY long, well in my opinion that is. Anyways, I’m on Thanksgiving Break so that means I’ll have more time to write, so next chap should be up in a few days!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, LAST CHAP!! So, the battle will happen in this chap, sorry ahead of time if the battle is horrible, i’m bad at writing battle scenes. Also, if you wanna talk about anything or want to suggest a one shot or something, go to my tumblr paladinwilla, I’m open to everyone. Ok, back to the story!

**** Willa settled her feet firmly on the ground and closed her eyes. The Paladins shifted around her as they waited for her to see or feel anything. They were able to get aboard easily after welding the hangar doors closed and no one thought a thing aboard the battleship. They were now sneaking through the ship up towards the bridge where Sendak would be. They all held their bayards out, ready should they run into any guards. “ _ How’s it going over there, run into any trouble? _ ” Matt’s voice whispered through the comms as he sat on the Castle’s bridge helping them.

“We’re good so far. Willa’s now using her bending to feel vibrations to see if anyone's coming or in the bridge,” Lance whispered back.

“ _ Ok, keep us updated, _ ” he said and Lance nodded.

“Alright,” he said and Willa’s eyes opened then and she nodded. “She’s finished, we’re heading out,” he said and then snuck through with everyone else.

“ _ Alright, I’ll tell the others _ ,” Matt said and the comms went silent as Matt left the controls to tell the others. They went through the ship, dodging patrols of soldiers and made their way up to the bridge that was still fifteen feet above them. Willa raised a hand as the hollow steps of a patrol could be heard coming. She then waved them into an alcove where they could hide in as the patrol went by. Once the patrol was passed, Willa waited a little before waving them out and continuing their way to the bridge.

“Almost there,” Willa whispered to them and they all nodded.

“Matt,” Lance whispered as they walked and he heard the comm mic move.

“ _ Yeah, Lance? _ ” Matt’s voice came through.

“We’re almost to the bridge,” he said.

“ _ Alright, when you get up there, be quick. When a Commander is in trouble, word spreads,  _ fast _. Don’t linger _ ,” he said.

“Alright, I gotcha,” he whispered back and relayed the info to everyone else since only Lance could hear Matt. They did it like that since having only one comm going into the battleship and out wouldn’t draw anyone's attention on board. Lance was chosen to be the comm man since he was able to talk the quietest among them all. Everyone nodded and they continued through the hall toward the bridge until they arrived outside the door.

“Let me check,” Willa whispered and they nodded. She planted her foot down and felt through the metal into the room and saw that Sendak had a couple officers inside. “There are two officers with Sendak,” she said and they nodded.

“Ok, be ready everyone,” Shiro said. “Pidge, do your thing.”

“Matt, we’re going in,” Lance said.

“ _ Good luck _ ,” came as the reply right as Pidge went to the panel and typed away. The door opened and they went in. The others went in front of Willa to protect her as she planted her feet on the ground and closed her eyes in concentration. Sweat beaded on her brow as she felt through the floor to Sendak’s body and up onto his arm. She saw the small bits of earth in it and raised her hands toward it. Her brows furrowed in concentration as she moved her hands and made the arm move with it.

Sendak looked at his arm in confusion before it dawned on him that the girl was moving his arm with her bending. “Stop that girl!” he shouted and the two officers backed up from where they were fighting and ran toward Willa as she was oblivious to everything but the Galra arm she was moving. Shiro and Keith stepped between them and started fighting them. Sendak roared in frustration as he couldn’t do much with the girl bending his arm but that didn’t stop him. He moved toward her even though forced pulled his mechanical arm back.

He silently cursed the druids for changing his arm to be like the Champions one, all connected, not able to go farther from the person. He pulled his arm forward with him as the girl grunted with the strain of bending Galra metal. She grunts again as she moves one hand down and the other up. The metal does as her hands and the forearm bends up, folding double and Sendak looked down at his now useless cyborg arm and roared in fury. He ran forward and Willa threw her arms back, causing Sendak to go backwards too.

Both Shiro and Keith ran forward while Sendak was down and injured him, making it near impossible for him to escape and survive. “There! Let’s go!” Shiro said and they ran from the room.

“Matt, we finished! Heading back to our Lions,” Lance said.

“ _ Good. See you soon, _ ” he replied and they continued running through, taking down any soldier that came in their paths. They ran through the door and entered the bay with their Lions inside. As they ran toward their Lion’s, the Lion’s particle barriers opened and allowed them in. Willa ran into the Red Lion with Keith and the Lion’s then took off. The left the battleship and flew towards the Castle as it shot the ship. Soon the battleship exploded, everyone on board getting killed, though luckily they were all droids except for Sendak.

They arrived in the hangar and exited their Lion’s, relieved they survived that battle and that nothing went wrong. Willa hugged her brother when they exited the Lion and he then went over to Blue where Lance was leaving his own Lion and pulled him into a hug. Lance was shocked before hugging back. He leaned back before leaning forward again and kissing Keith.Willa and Pidge both made faces at them before looking at each other and laughing. The two broke up as everyone came in.

Matt and Sam ran to Pidge and hugged her tightly as Allura went to Shiro and hugged him, happy they all came back safe. The twins walked up to Willa and hugged her before moving back and allowing Thace to hug her. He then turned to Keith who gave a small smile before walking up to Thace and hugging him. Thace looked down at Keith in surprise before hugging him back. “You did it!” Allura said and everyone looked toward her. “You were able to defeat Sendak! He’s just one of many that will need to be taken down, but since we did this, we’ll be able to take out the others,” she said and they all nodded solemnly. 

Even though it was helping to free the universe, it still weighed heavily on them that they helped cause the death of Sendak. But at least they had each other so they could talk when it became too much for them. “How about everyone rest, you’ve earned it,” Coran said and everyone nodded before leaving the room to get cleaned up. After getting cleaned up they all went to the living room area and sat on the couch.

Lance leaned against Keith who leaned against the couch back. Pidge was against hunk typing away at her computer and with Sam beside her at her feet that were up on the couch. Shiro sat on the other side of Keith with Willa lying between the two, her head on Keith’s lap and her feet on Shiro’s. They don’t seem to mind that and Keith starts messing with Willa’s hair. Matt lays between Lance and Pidge and Sam. His head on Lance’s lap and his feet on the couch and Sam occasionally tickle Matt’s legs and feet like old times.

“It feels nice actually relaxing and not doing anything,” Matt said and everyone nodded.

“Yeah, though we will have to train tomorrow, so let’s just relax right now,” Pidge said and everyone nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this was short. Maybe I could have added it to the previous chap. Meh, oh well. Ok, so please tell me what you thought and message me on tumblr at paladinwilla if you want to ask me to do a one shot or something. LUV YA!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so whatcha think? Very first Voltron fic and I want your honest opinion. Is it good? Are the characters good? Ok, you get the gist. Luv ya! -RW


End file.
